Je m'appelle
by GriffNoir
Summary: Ils s'appellent. Parce que ce sont EUX, la nouvelle génération. (Un chapitre pour une vie, des tas de regrets et d'autres machins.) Déjà Albus, Hugo, Molly, Lily, Victoire, Louis, Roxanne et James. En fait, ils sont presque mignons.
1. Albus Severus Potter

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient et appartiendra à notre chère JK. Rowling.

**Et l'auteur** : J'en avais marre de cette nouvelle génération. Elle commençait sérieusement à prendre ses aises dans ma têtes. C'était énervant. Alors, bah... elle est sortie et est partie danser les claquettes sur ma feuille.

Pauvre JK. Si elle savait.

* * *

_**Albus Severus Potter**_

Je m'appelle Albus. Severus. Potter.

Albus pour le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, figure paternaliste de la lumière, géant inébranlable et drôle de grand-père souriant. Albus pour l'immense et l'estimé Dumbledore, le redresseur de tort, le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, et puis l'incontestable vainqueur du méchant sire Grindelwald. Quatre lettres pour un homme dont on se souviendra et dont l'on se souvient déjà. Quatre petites lettres : c'est moi. C'est un peu un autre aussi. _Albus ? Comme Dumbledore ?_

Je m'appelle Albus. Severus. Potter.

Severus pour l'homme de l'ombre. Severus pour Severus Tobias Snape. L'homme aux milles faces, et l'espèce de figure littéraire que les gens aiment un peu trop romancer pour mon propre bien. Albus Severus, que je me suis toujours appelé. Parce que ça faisait sourire les gens très fort et que mes parents hochaient la tête et que tout le monde était content. Je suis Albus Severus. Le gars en « us ». Mais ça rend bien c'est un peu serpentin, ça claque un peu. C'est pas un Hugo, un Théo ou un Enzo. J'ai échappé à des trucs pires. _Severus ? Comme Snape ? _On éclate toujours de rire à ce moment-là. Mon prénom doit être une espèce de blague géante, une private joke que j'ai jamais vraiment pigé.

Je m'appelle Albus. Severus. Potter.

Potter pour Harry. Potter pour Harry Potter, l'énorme Harry Potter. Le justicier vaillant, le chevalier prude, le défenseur des milliers d'opprimés. _Mais ? Mais t'es Albus Potter, alors ?_ Harry Potter, je crois que c'est papa. Je crois que c'est mon père. Je crois qu'il a fait des tas de choses, et que c'est bien, tout ce qu'il a fait. Je crois que je suis fier d'être son fils, même s'il a James, et tout.

Après tout, je suis son portrait craché, non ? J'ai les yeux verts de Lily et les cheveux noirs de James, mais pas ceux-là, des autres, des ombres du passé ; le front des Evans et le pif des Weasley, on en cause très peu, mais je les ai. Aussi. J'ai tout ça et on m'appelle tous les jours par un drôle de prénom un peu pompeux.

_On a le nom des morts. _Il m'a dit ça, Fred, une fois. Bah oui. C'est totalement vrai et personne ne s'en ai jamais caché. On a le nom des morts, des gars comme ça qui ont fait ci ou autre chose, d'une myriade de souvenirs parfois, c'est un peu triste.

Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de s'appeler ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je m'étais nommé tout autrement. On ne choisit pas son nom. On ne choisit pas sa famille et on ne choisit jamais véritablement ce que l'on fait de toutes nos journées.

Nous avons toujours fait avec, nous continuerons.

Je ne sais pas si je suis fier d'être ce que je suis, d'être le fils de. Je ne sais pas si je suis fier de tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma putain de vie. Non. Et tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne sais rien.

Je m'appelle Albus. Severus. Potter.

Dix-neuf ans plus tard. Après la grande bataille de Poudlard, après la mort du puissant Voldemort, après la reconnaissance d'un héros. Mon père, c'est le héros. Dix-neuf ans après une vie qui ressemblait vachement à une putain de saga littéraire, et bien moi. J'entre en scène.

J'avais eu mon papa. Ma maman. J'avais eu James. Et Lily-jolie, qui rigole toujours trop fort. J'avais eu les anniversaires, les repas Weasley et l'espèce de clan qui finissait toujours par se réunir, et on _essayait _de sourire et de foutre de l'entrain ; c'était tellement mièvre que ça éclaboussait la maison.

Mais c'était pas grave, parce qu'on faisait comme si et ça finissait autour d'un match de Quidditch. Pour changer.

Le train était parti. C'est toujours comme ça qu'une histoire commence, non ? Ou bien qu'elle termine, plutôt ? Je sais pas. Mais j'étais parti.

Pour Poudlard. Le grand Poudlard. Le truc, le conte pour enfants qu'on avait tellement encensé que j'avais été presque déçu, au final. Il pleuvait beaucoup le soir-là.

_Albus ? T'es le Albus Potter ?_

Albus Severus.

POUFSOUFFLE !

C'était pas Gryffondor. Au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé que ce soit Gryffondor, parce que tout le monde _veut_ être à Gryffondor. Parce que c'est la maison des héros et que tous les héros vont à Gryffondor. Je n'étais pas un héros.

Je ne serais jamais un héros.

J'avais vu la surprise sur le visage de James, après avoir tourné la tête dans sa direction, comme un con, pour chercher du soutien dans ce monde qui s'effondrait. Il n'avait même pas ri. On ne rit pas devant le pathétique... je crois que je suis pathétique.

_C'est pas grave, c'est moins pire que si t'avais été à Serpentard..._

Des mots de gosse, maladroits. Ça avait presque fait mal, mais faut comprendre le sens profond. J'avais pas capté à l'époque ; trop candide. Le monde est fait de guimauves enrobées d'un paquet de sucre.

_C'est pas grave..._

Jaune et noir, me voilà blaireau.

Y'a eu des gens, des amis. Jason Smith était drôle et je l'aimais bien, alors on avait traîné ensembles. Alors il a commencé à me faire chier, et je lui ai dit, et on a rompu l'espèce d'amitié presque mutuelle. Il allait tourner autour des filles, mais je pigeais pas.

Y'avait Rose. Encore une cousine. Serdaigle. Et Autumn. C'était pas pareil. Je finissais seul, le soir, dans la salle commune. Jaunâtre, la pièce. J'aboutissais toujours à la conclusion que cela ressemblait à un trou de Hobbit, et je riais comme un con.

Toujours comme un con.

Parce que tout le monde me prenait pour un con.

Y'a eu des cours, aussi. C'est le but d'une école d'apprendre, non ? Pas très bon, mais tenace. Un vrai petit rongeur. Petit. Con. Infatigable gratteur de papier qui s'épuise pour des foutus diplômes, alors qu'il ne savait pas où il allait, qu'il partait foncer dans un mur.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Le petit blond de Serpentard.

Il était petit. Il était blond. Il était à Serpentard. Le fait qu'il s'appelait Malfoy, aussi, ça créait polémique. _Fais attention, quand même... _Qu'elle m'a dit ma mère. _On sait jamais._ Justement.

On vivait dans le passé.

_Ils_ vivaient dans le passé.

_De notre temps... _C'est plus le vôtre, de temps. Mince. Laissez la place aux jeunes.

Ils comprenaient pas.

Le clan Weasley se fissurait de l'intérieur, et moi je poursuivais mon petit bonhomme de chemin.

Rose se noyait, James sombrait, Molly agonisait et j'en avais rien à péter. Tout le monde finit toujours par en avoir rien à foutre des autres, à un moment donné. Ce moment-là, ça a été ma vie entière. Grand-père qui meurt, une fois, je sais plus quand.

L'enterrement et c'est plus pareil. Trois mois plus tard, Grand-mère. _C'est mieux, comme ça_, qu'ils ont dit. _Elle dépérissait toute seule, sans Arthur._ Elle en est morte, les gars.

C'est là que j'ai capté que j'avais que deux grands-parents. J'ai demandé à Scorpius : c'était un peu pareil pour lui. A cause des convictions des gens et des erreurs passées, et d'anciennes haines tenaces, ils ne connaissaient son Grand-père que par ouï-dire. Il paraît qu'il avait été un Mangemort, comme son père. Et que c'est pour ça que les Malfoy... sont devenus les Malfoy. On crache leurs noms au coin du feu, lorsque les langues se délient et que le putain de passé de merde refait surface.

_Les parents font chier._

Grave.

Une moitié de famille, donc. Si les Weasley, c'est la moitié, je veux même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait fait d'en avoir une d'entière. Des tas de cousins qui se rajoutent. Je sais pas pourquoi je les imagine toujours blonds.

J'ai les yeux verts aussi, mais je crois que je l'ai déjà dit. J'ai les yeux verts, comme mon père, comme ma grand-mère, comme les héros que je ne suis pas. J'ai les yeux verts, j'ai les cheveux bruns, et je suis le portrait craché de mon père, il paraît. C'est chiant. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais voilà : c'est chiant. Le vert couleur d'un Avada ; les gens clignent des yeux.

_Comme son père, celui-là._

Qu'il aille sauver le monde, celui-là, et on dira que c'est dans les gènes. Qu'il aille se faire un kif Néo-Voldemort et la célébrité lui aura monté à la tête. _Vous savez, c'est courant. _Les portées de chiots, si le sang est vicié...

Aucun risque, je vous rassure.

J'ai eu trois BUSEs : Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Histoire de la Magie et DCFM.

Je dois dire que j'étais un peu obligé de l'avoir, la DCFM ; on aurait crié au meurtre, sinon. Le fils de _Harry Potter _même pas foutu de lancer un Expelliarmus ? Pas de ça chez nous !

Je crois que James en a aussi un peu bavé. Lily, elle, elle est passée crème. Elle passe toujours crème, de toute manière ; Lily, c'est la crème de la crème, et elle l'assume.

C'est bien joli tout ça, mais moi, je fais quoi avec mes trois BUSEs ?

On était pas fier de moi, dans les hautes instances. Trois. C'est un chiffre. Pas beaucoup les gars, sérieusement. Vous auriez pu faire mieux. Passé.

Ne vivons pas dans le passé, ça finira par nous ronger.

Je connais bien les regards un peu déçus que les gens ont aux coins des yeux de temps en temps, on m'en jette un, et on sait que ça blesse, mais on s'en fout.

Un jour, je m'achèterais un cerveau.

Un jour, je deviendrais riche et célèbre.

Un jour, je sais pas.

Je deviendrais rien.

Parce que je ne suis rien.

Rien qu'un espèce de reflet dans des yeux verts.

Ma sixième année, après. Rose suffocante ; je ne lui tendis jamais la main, je ne fis jamais rien. De temps en temps, je lançais des paroles qui s'envolaient avec le vent. Scorpius qui essayait bien, parce qu'il savait que cela me tenait à cœur, et peut-être pour d'autres trucs aussi. Peut-être pour l'Amour avec un grand A. Pour ce que cela veut dire...

Molly m'ouvrit une porte lors de ma sixième année. C'était tellement tentant de s'enfuir, comme ça, dans un dernier soupir. Laisser le monde derrière soi... S'enfuir... la liberté... ce genre de trucs...

Trop lâche.

Je ne suis pas un héros, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. Merde.

Je ne suis pas mon père.

Je n'ai jamais fait ma septième année.

Il y eu des cris lors d'une sempiternelle réunion de famille, des cousins et des cousines estomaqués qui observèrent le match furieux que j'eus avec ça, que j'eus avec mon père. Que j'eus avec ma mère, aussi, bien que fait étrange, elle passe souvent au second plan, écrasée par l'ombre gigantesque que projette le bâtiment Potter.

Ma mère et mon père, leurs cris.

_Pourquoi ?_

Une incompréhension partagée.

Mais putain, je ne suis pas vous et je ne le serais jamais. Je suis moi, moi et seulement moi.

Je m'appelle Albus. Severus. Potter.

Et je m'en fous. Je m'en fous de m'appeler ainsi, je m'en fous de l'Histoire, je m'en fous de tout ce que vous avez pu faire. Je m'en fous que tu sois Harry Potter, _papa_ ! Je m'en fous des combats menés, vous comprenez ? Je m'en fous de vous, putain !

Je veux vivre, merde.

Vous m'étouffez.

Je veux m'envoler, ou un truc du genre. Pigé ?

Et je ne m'étais pas enfui, non. Je ne les avais pas abandonné. J'étais parti, mais c'est tout. J'avais ouvert la porte et je m'étais laissé pousser des ailes.

C'est pas ça la liberté : ça a été dure et froid dans le brouillard de l'Angleterre.

Une ou deux années d'errance, à pas savoir foutre de sa vie, à vivre sur le dos des autres. Vive la fortune Potter. Homonyme de merde.

J'ai jamais baisé, en vrai. C'est ballot.

Résume toute ma vie : jamais eu les couilles de faire un truc pareil. C'est un truc tellement inexploré, tellement étrange et tellement lointain... jamais eu les couilles de le faire, ça me faisait trop flipper.

Gryffondor, Gryffondor, petit Gryffondor deviendra Poufsouffle...

J'avais laissé crever mon chat. J'avais oublié qu'il existait, alors il était mort. J'avais regardé son cadavre comme un con, mais il n'avait rien fait. Pas esquissé le moindre petit geste, ce saligaud. Il avait les membres brisés et il ne miaulerait plus jamais. Il n'avait pas bougé, et j'avais compris que c'était ça, quand on était mort.

J'avais rien fait. J'étais trop lâche.

Poufsouffle, les gars, Poufsouffle.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais un jour, mes pas me ramenèrent à notre chez nous.

Là encore, je ne fis rien. Pas les couilles.

C'est ma mère qui me vit par la fenêtre de la cuisine, alors que j'étais planté de l'autre côté de la route. Elle était sortir, chancelante. Elle m'avait étreint avec toute la force de ses bras constellés de milliards d'étoiles, de tas de tâches de rousseur. Au milieu de la rue, une voiture klaxonna. Je retrouvais mon père, je retrouvais Lily. James, et sa petite copine que je savais bien que.

Et je ne fis rien.

Rien du tout.

Je ne suis pas un trophée.

Je ne suis pas une fierté.

Je ne suis pas un héros.

Je suis à peine un fils.

Je m'appelle Albus. Severus. Potter.

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Hugo Pyrrhus Weasley

Je vous le présente présentement, mon mignon et mon tout beau. C'est bien le seul qui...

C'est Hugo, quoi. Il est gentil.

* * *

_**Hugo Pyrrhus Weasley**_

Je m'appelle Hugo. Pyrrhus. Weasley.

Hugo pour. Franchement ? Je sais pas. Peut-être Victor Hugo, mais c'est trop facile comme supposition. Peut-être que c'est un espèce de méga-giga-ultra-swag prénom à la mode. Comme Enzo. Théo. Léo. Les trucs en « o ». Hugo l'escargot : c'est moi. Y'a des gens... des fois... qui ne se foulent pas trop. On sent l'investissement, tout ça... le nom bazardé au coin d'une table pour mettre tout le monde d'accord. Ça met tout le monde d'accord, certes. Mais c'est agaçant à la longue... j'ai passé ma vie à sursauter à chaque fois que mon nom était hurlé dans la rue par une mère autoritaire. Je rêve où les Hugo sont _toujours _petits ? Et chiants.

Quoique, j'aurais pu finir avec un « us ». Albus. Vous vous voyez appeler votre gosse comme ça ? C'est un coup à se suicider à la naissance, je vous dis.

Je m'appelle Hugo.

Le Pyrrhus, je sais même plus ce qu'il veut dire. J'ai bien dû le demander une vingtaine de fois, mais rien à faire : ça veut pas rentrer. Y'a un blocage quelque part.

(Je crois que c'est pas un gens mort. Check.)

(Finalement, les sorciers n'échappent jamais aux « us ». Crotte de bique.)

(Franchement, Victor en deuxième prénom, c'était trop demandé ? J'aurais pu devenir une blague littéraire ambulante.)

Je m'appelle Hugo. Oui, Hugo Weasley.

Merde.

Ouais, les cartes de chocogrenouilles. Ouais, c'est mes parents. Ouais. Franchement. Ouais.

Je suis le type qui a ses parents sur les cartes de chocogrenouilles. On part plutôt mal dans la vie, non ? _Weasley, comme les cartes ? Weasley, comme la boutique ? Weasley, comme Ronald Weasley ? Il est mignon, hein ? Hein qu'il est mignon ?_

Je crache mon verre de jus de citrouille sur votre face, les gens. Et non, poulette, mon père n'est pas libre. Oui, il y a ma mère. Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait... _mignon_.

GRYFFONDOR !

Check la vie, c'est cool.

Donc, Gryffondor. J'abandonne une de mes cousines, la Potter, qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire qu'aller conter fleurette aux serpents. Lily... Nan en fait ça lui va bien, c'est une meuf un peu ambitieuse, avec de l'ambitieux et tout, mais c'est normal parce qu'elle est ambitieuse.

Yoh.

Je vis ma vie et je souris comme un fou.

Faut bien, hein. Parce que je le dis tout de même : je suis le petit dernier. Le tout petit, petit dernier. Celui que personne ne prend au sérieux pour une question de différence d'âge, de taille et d'un peu de tout. Parce qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour assumer ce rôle : okay, _no problem_. Je serais le dernier, celui qui _ne comprend pas _et qui ne comprendra jamais rien.

Question d'expérience, et puis de toute façon, tu_ crois savoir, mais tu ne sais rien_. Dixit des tas de gens qui font des tas de têtes de plus que moi.

Être petit. Y'a rien de beau dans ces quelques mots, quoi que l'on puisse en dire. On est petit et il n'y a pas à être fier.

On ne me prend _jamais_ pas au sérieux. Et je ne fais rien pour : c'est comme brasser de l'air ou aller annoncer à Hagrid que oui, un dragon,_ parfois_, ça _peut_ être dangereux. Parfois. Donc on ne me prend pas au sérieux, et je prend le rôle trop vacant de trublion de la famille.

Me voilà devenu Fred à titre honorifique.

(Quand je vous causais des morts, c'était sérieux.)

(Ils prennent trop de place, faut aller dépoussiérer des placards.)

Frank Heildelberger. C'est mon pote, mon poteau, l'autre moi. Ensembles, nous sommes le diable noir, les lions masqués, le bras armé de notre justice et des tas d'autres trucs ; on hante les couloirs, Poudlard, le monde et ton c*, on en est fier et on le revendique. Frankie, c'est mon meilleur ami, et même s'il va parfois un peu loin et qu'il est limite sociopathe sur les bords, c'est pas très grave : je suis là et il le sait.

Moi et Frank, c'est les jumeaux Weasley puissance dix et les Maraudeurs revenus d'entre les morts.

(Les morts... La la la la...)

Bon, on est d'accord pour le puissance dix, mais il ne faudrait pas abuser : nous sommes nous et nous le serons toujours.

De temps en temps, les morts font chier.

Ils font chier tout le monde, je crois.

Rose, c'est ma sœur, et elle ne s'appelle pas Violette. Elle est gentille, mais c'est ma sœur, quoi : un peu chiante. Obnubilée par ses foutus bidules à la limite de la légalité (je crois que ça l'est même pas, légal), certaine de sa puissance et de son autorité sur votre humble serviteur.

Quoique, tout le monde est certain de son autorité sur moi, ici... Alors bon.

La secte de la Belette !

Parlons-en.

Des cousins, des foutus cousins et cousines qui prennent trop de place et qui abusent d'un peu tout ; des tas de cousins qui ne font même plus une famille, plutôt une genre de secte. Ça devrait pas être humain, d'être aussi proche de tellement de personnes. Frankie, par exemple, a une petite sœur, deux cousins et une cousine : il ne les rencontre que pendant les trois repas annuels de la famille et s'en porte très bien. Parfois, il a un trou et il oublie leurs noms.

J'aimerais bien les oublier, parfois. Ils sont chiants.

Mais je souris et je rigole, tellement fort que ça sonne faux. Cela fait longtemps que les rires sonnent faux au Terrier et que les souvenirs hantent les lieux. Grand-mère et grand-père sont morts, mais pas dans cette ordre. La famille se disloque petit à petit, les gens tombent en poussière et j'essaye de rire.

C'est difficile et ça fait mal à la gorge.

On se voit moins, maintenant, mais l'on reste les Weasley. Y'a jamais eu vraiment de féerie, parce que la vie n'est pas un conte pour enfants, mais l'histoire s'effeuille petit à petit et les pages du livre brûle dans le bûcher de nos songes.

(Arrêtez, je vais me faire chialer.)

Moi, je reste avec Frankie ; les années passent. Poudlard tombe et mon enfance s'effondre petit à petit. Plus d'enfance, plus de jeux. Plus de regards condescendants alors que le foyer crachote des hordes de braises. _Qui veux bien jouer avec le petit ? _

Y'a même plus de ça, mais c'est pas bien grave.

Je m'accroche à Frankie ; ce crétin finit à Azkaban pour une histoire de soirée un peu beurrée et d'un mort. Un Moldu. Ça le fait jamais quand à un sorcier tue un Moldu : les mauvais souvenirs remontent et les morts reviennent.

Même plus de Frankie. Lâcheur.

J'aime les filles et les filles m'aiment bien : je suis le petit rigolo. Même si c'est jamais trop sérieux, on demeure papillon et l'on butine d'une fleur à l'autre. J'aime les filles : j'aime Sam', la fille au rire de canard, j'aime Agatha et ses longues jambes, j'aime Louisa. Je le dis haut et fort, parce que je les aime encore et que ce souffle bizarre de l'amour, il m'étreint le cœur, de temps à autre. Une fois, je me suis demandé si j'aimais Dylan, puis j'ai laissé tomber.

Et je continue à sourire.

Je continue à rire, car il vaut mieux rire que pleurer, après tout. Je finis Poudlard. Paf. Le vrai monde, et même si c'est le monde de la magie, c'est tout de même douloureux.

Yoh. Hugo se fait le mur. Se prend le mur dans la gueule, plutôt. Tout de même. Douloureux. Youpi.

Hugo c'est moi, si vous l'avez oublié.

Je sors ainsi de septième année avec un grand sourire sur la gueule et plein de désillusions dans la face. Vous connaissez la boutique Weasley ?

Bah j'y vais, parce que ça reste dans la famille et que, franchement, bah je sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je me dis stupidement que ce n'est qu'un passage ; après tout, je pourrais aller refaire ma vie aux États-Unis en temps que danseur de claquettes et ne pas la gâcher dans une arrière-boutique qui donnerait des nausées à un épileptique.

Trop de couleurs.

(J'ai toujours rêvé d'être danseur de claquettes.)

(Je n'ai jamais essayé d'en faire, par contre.)

(Trouvez la logique.)

J'ai aimé les filles et je l'ai aimée elle, petit à petit. Je ne sais plus vraiment quand est-ce que l'on s'est rencontré, mais je me souviens encore du truc étrange qui avait parcouru tout mon corps et m'avait retourné les tripes. J'avais pas vraiment pigé, au départ.

En fait, c'était un coup de foudre, dans tous les sens du terme.

(Dis ainsi, cela fait très cliché.)

Elle s'appelait Viviane ; le nom coulait sur la langue et faisait vibrer l'air. Il me faisait aussi vibrer, _moi_. J'ai fais les trucs les plus cons de ma vie pour cette foutue fille.

Ensuite, on en a eu une, de fille.

Et même un mariage, entre potes. Et un autre, avec toute la famille. _Toute_ la famille.

Il y eu des cris de joie et quelques larmes. Pendant ce temps, on se racontait des histoires de dragons et de princesses, et mon père et ma mère souriait. Et ma sœur souriait presque.

Une espèce de parenthèse que personne n'a vraiment gâché.

Quelques chaises vides et des morts, mais ceux présents étaient tellement nombreux que cela ne s'est pas vu.

_Les absents ont toujours tort._

Yep.

Le petit s'est vu pousser des ailes.

C'est moi le petit, et voyez donc mes ailes.

Presque casanier, mais l'on s'en fiche, cela ne compte pas.

Je suis le petit rigolo de service.

Je suis le fauteur de troubles.

J'ai presque réussi ma vie.

_What else ?_

Je m'appelle Hugo Pyrrhus Weasley.

* * *

Reviews ?

Suivant : _Molly Hestia Weasley_.


	3. Molly Hestia Weasley

Hello ! Je vous présente ceci, sous le fond très à propos de Another Love, _Tom Odell  
_(Et même si je n'apprécie pas la chanson, on s'en fiche. C'est _exactement_ ça.)

Il y a deux tourtereaux que j'adore dans ce One-Shot, qui vont probablement être les deux principaux protagonistes d'une autre fanfiction, d'environ une dizaine de chapitres. Parce que je les aime vraiment. Beaucoup. Et qu'ils sont mignons.

Merci pour les reviews. Ça fait mon beurre et ma joie.

* * *

**Molly Hestia Weasley**

Je m'appelle Molly. Hestia. Weasley.

Molly pour ma grand-mère et pour une erreur de jeunesse. Molly, parce que la larve qui me sert de père voulait se faire _pardonner _d'une foutue histoire qui remonte à perpet' et dont tout le monde, étrangement, se souvient. Molly parce que non, monsieur ne pouvait pas se contenter de présenter ses excuses, il fallait aussi qu'il affuble sa fille d'un prénom un peu trop arriéré. Molly parce que, putain, il... Il...

Vous l'aurez compris, je n'aime pas mon père. Ni ma mère d'ailleurs. Ni toute forme d'autorité en général. Il paraît que c'est l'adolescence. _Ça lui passera._ Croyez-y très fort, vous pourriez presque vous persuader que c'est la vérité. _Laissons-les vivre, ils sont jeunes. _Première nouvelle.

_De notre temps..._

De votre temps. Cool.

Je m'appelle Molly. Weasley.

La déesse du foyer qui se promène au milieu, là, je m'en fous. Sincèrement, je m'en bas allégrement mes couilles inexistantes. Peut-être était-ce pour faire une référence... Molly... déesse de la famille... Enfin... je crois que c'est également le prénom d'une arrière-grand mère, mais de l'autre côté.

Celui de ma mère. Oui, je vous jure, elle existe. Je ne suis pas seulement une Weasley, je suis aussi une... une... machin.

Weasley parce que j'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal dans une vie antérieure. Fred avait suggéré qu'il devait être Hitler dans sa dernière réincarnation, au vue de l'immense merde qu'il se trimballe en permanence : je parle de son nom, bien évidemment, et d'une autre sorte de poisse qui lui colle à la peau.

On a un problème avec les noms, dans cette famille... Sérieux.

On a un problème tout court avec la famille, non ?

Je m'étais persuadé que Poudlard était le grand saut, le seul moyen que j'avais de fuir cet environnement oppressant que constituait la maison Weasley et l'autre maison Weasley, le grand truc avec des tas de rouquins partout. J'avais raison, et un peu tort, aussi.

POUFSOUFFLE !

Ça ne m'avait pas plus étonnée que cela. J'étais faîte pour Poufsouffle et, franchement, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans la même maison que cette pouffiasse de Victoire. Une espèce de cousine un peu concombre et à la limite de la cruche, ça va dans les réunions de famille et à Noël, mais ça vrille les mirettes dans la salle commune.

Poufsouffle, les amis ! Et balancez le rock and roll !

J'ai une théorie. Cette théorie, c'est que Poufsouffle rassemble les gens. On est les espèces de laisser-pour-compte, ceux dont tout le monde s'en fout un peu. On le vit très bien, vraiment. Des horizons différents et une grande solidarité dans la maison : on connaît tout le monde, tout le monde nous connaît et on a un passage secret qui mène aux cuisines.

Vous voulez des cookies ? _No problem_. Tata Molly est là.

Tata Molly et sa fidèle équipe, bien sûr ! On se connaît tous et on traîne tous ensembles, ce doit être notre côté Poufsouffle : on est des imbéciles heureux. Holly, Ellie et Nancy. On est quatre et on s'aime bien, même si c'est pas la fête tous les soirs. Holly et ses stupides garçons, Ellie et son humour de merde, et puis Nancy qui se la pète un peu, mais on l'aime bien quand même.

Moi dans tout ça ? Je ne sais pas... je suis normale, non ?

Préfet dans ma cinquième année, aucun problème avec mes BUSEs. Franchement, faudrait être con pour louper ne serait-ce qu'une seule épreuve. Jamais pigé les gens qui ne réussissaient pas : on est pas du même monde, sorry.

J'aime pas mes parents.

En sixième année, joie et bonheur : je sors avec Adam Shields. Un grand et brun bonhomme, fier équipier de Quidditch, vaillant Gryffondor un poil nounours. Il aurait manqué sa Répartition et aurait dû rejoindre les blaireaux. Je l'aime, il m'aime.

On se tient la main et on s'échange des bisous, des baisers, le _french kiss_. On s'allonge le soir dans sa salle commune. Il sent un peu bon. On se tâte, on se chatouille sur les bords. La douceur de sa peau, un peu électrisante c'est l'amour. C'est bizarre. Sérieux, c'est ça la vie ?

Une fois, une salle de classe entièrement vide et moi qui prend les commandes : qui l'aurait cru ? C'est con, un peu bestial. Bizarre, en vrai. T'as pas l'habitude. Deux corps, youpi. Une pointe amère sur la bouche : on sent plus trop le mec, on sent que ça déborde.

Ensuite, Kessel qui débarque, pas con, alertée par des sons que l'on a pas l'habitude d'entendre au sein d'une école. Nous, nous sommes restés comme deux ronds de flans, à moitié à poil. Il s'était éloigné de moi, avait bafouillé des choses. Je n'avais pas bougé, l'attendant. La suite.

Puis réunion au sommet dans le bureau de MacGo : les directeurs de maison, Londubat et Finaud, l'air un peu de pas trop savoir quoi faire, Kessel qui saute d'un pied sur l'autre en se disant qu'elle aurait très bien pu faire passer le truc. Après tout, nous n'étions pas les premiers et nous ne serions certainement pas les derniers, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, non ? Pas la peine d'appeler les familles ?

Adam pige que dalle. Pauvre petit lion.

MacGo appelle les familles. Merde.

Nous, on a été envoyé aux lits ; rendez-vous demain matin, neuf heures trente pour parler de _ça_. Parce que ouais, mine de rien, c'était tout de même interdit dans l'enceinte du château. Pourtant, j'étais quasiment majeure et vaccinée. On était pas con, non plus : je ne serais jamais enceinte de lui.

Lui, il détourne le regard. Il ose plus me causer.

Je balance la bombe aux filles qui ne font aucun commentaire. Mis à part celui de Ellie, très pertinent, comme quoi on aurait très bien pu lancer un Silencio pour la forme. Merci, vraiment. Je t'aime. Je penserais à elle lorsqu'il faudra monter une étagère Ikea.

_C'était comment ?_

Question intéressante ; je prends mon temps pour répondre.

Décevant. Ouais. Vraiment décevant.

On se couche sur cette réponse sibylline. L'espace d'un instant, je me trouve profondément débile d'avoir répondu ça. Cela fait vraiment la fille... la fille je-sais-pas-quoi.

Le lendemain matin, on me regarde bizarre dans la salle commune.

Des envies de meurtre qui montent au cerveau.

Le lendemain matin, on me regarde bizarre dans la Grande Salle. On zieute en direction de Adam.

_Mais alors, c'est vrai ?_

Des milliers de regards me posent la même question muette ; qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. L'autre con, là-bas, il m'évite. Quoi ? Il assume pas ? C'était pourtant son poireau que j'avais enfoncé dans le chou. Qu'il prenne ses responsabilités, quoi. On est plus des gamins.

Ma mère est là, et puis les deux parents de cette espèce de fiotte. Mais où sont donc passées tes couilles, mec ? Envolées ?

Il va me faire gerber. Quoique cela ne m'étonne même pas, à vrai dire. C'est toujours comme ça avec les mecs : de la gonflette, et puis un jour ça fond.

Merde.

Je pense que l'on a expliqué le problème à Maman : cela se voit dans son regard. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a, là-dedans. Mais quelque chose qui bourgeonne.

_Mais tu pensais à quoi ?_

Le hurlement du père. J'ai une réponse plutôt évidente à l'esprit, mais j'essaye de me taire. De fermer ma grande gueule, pour une fois.

_Mais tu pensais à quoi ?_

A rien, personnellement. La mère de l'autre abruti me regarde comme si elle allait me buter. Finaud essaye de calmer le jeu. _Mais c'est votre élève ! Vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait faire à mon fils ? _Puis, en se tournant vers ma mère :_ Mais c'est votre fille ! Vous avez vu ce qu'elle a..._

Je suis une pute et tout est entièrement de ma faute.

Y'a un feu vif qui brûle dans le regard de ma mère.

Merde. C'est pas la fin du monde, non ? J'ai seize ans, je crois que l'autre est majeur. On est quasiment responsable de nos actes... On recommencera plus, promis. On ira à Pré-au-Lard, la prochaine fois.

A ce rythme-là...

On a une retenue. Une grosse. Et un gros sermon. _A la moindre incartade..._

Ma mère qui me regarde et qui, plus tard, me murmurera avec un gros sourire : _La prochaine fois, ne te fais pas prendre. _Ça m'avait surpris plus que je n'aurais cru possible ; il m'avait semblé voir ma mère descendre d'une planète lointaine et m'annoncer que les papillons aimaient les pommes. C'était... rafraîchissant. Surprenant en un sens, mais véritablement rafraîchissant.

Et le regard des autres. Mi-condescendant, mi-style « j'aurais-fait-la-même-chose-je-comprends-ta-douleur ». Puis il y eu quelques expressions plus ou moins imaginées, des trucs qui font _mal_.

Ouais les gars, je suis une putain de pute.

On dirait des gosses effarouchés.

C'est ma vie quoi. Je suis devenue la première fille depuis un siècle prise en train de se faire baiser dans une salle de classe. Pour une première fois. Aussi. Harry n'a qu'à aller se rhabiller : c'est _moi _qui roxxe.

Des tas de regards. C'est bizarre, maintenant : je suis _la_ Weasley. On ne demande plus laquelle : ça doit faire enrager Dominique. Paf. Dans ton cul.

Dominique, c'est une autre cousine et la sœur de Louis.

La sœur de Louis.

Le mec, il est gentil. Mon cousin, quoi. Une belette parmi les belettes, un rouquin parmi les rouquins. Deux ans de moins que moi, quelque part à Gryffondor. On discute, de temps en temps, mais vite fait : ce ne sera jamais qu'un foutu gamin.

Puis grand-père est mort. Côté Weasley.

Forcément, ça fait un branle-bas de combat. Y'a des gens qui chialent et d'autres qui ne comprennent pas : il n'aurait pas du mourir, non ? Ça dure plus longtemps que ça, un sorcier... Normalement. Mais bon, on crève et l'on crève. Il n'est plus là et grand-mère erre pitoyablement dans une maison trop vide.

L'enterrement fout le moral à zéro. Des tas de gens qui font style, mais c'est vraiment triste, poignant... et tout.

Retour à la maison. Je crois boire un peu plus que la moyenne, mais je me souviens m'être considérée comme on ne peut plus sobre. Et je me réveille. Dans un lit. Avec Louis à deux doigts de chialer.

_Merde._ Je lâche.

Il est beau, Louis. Il est tout fin, tout fragile, tout jeune. Mais il n'est qu'un gamin : je suis majeure et c'est mon cousin. Mais... il est beau, Louis.

Allez, on va appeler un chat un chat : cette nuit a été une... _connerie_. Finalement, je suis peut-être une pute. Allez savoir...

_Merde._

On n'en parle pas et on essaye de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est difficile et on se perd, de temps en temps. Lui, il n'est pas très loin derrière moi, son souffle dans mon cou. On a un peu discuté, pour faire genre, mais on ne sait pas trop quoi se dire.

Je crois que je l'aime.

C'est admirablement con, mais c'est un fait parmi les faits : je l'aime. Il a quinze ans, c'est un putain de gosse, mais je m'excite toute seule comme une merde. Noël et je me love contre lui, comme ça. Il sent bon.

Puis grand-mère meurt. Enfin. C'était plus vraiment une vie, pour elle. J'avais parié qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais. Grand-mère sans grand-père à côté, ce n'est plus vraiment elle. C'est Hugo sans petite-copine ou Lucy sans son bonnet : ce n'est pas normal.

Puis l'enterrement arrive et l'on dort une dernière fois au Terrier : ça finit très con et ça finit comme ça aurait dû finir. A ce stade, c'est de la connerie délibérée. Je crois que Fred est au courant, mais il ne crachera pas le morceau ; il a un espèce d'honneur bien à lui et après tout, ce sont nos affaires, non ?

J'étais un peu malade, genre un tout petit peu beaucoup.

Oui, je vous vois venir : c'est évident. Des nausées, des vomissements, ce genre de choses... C'est évident jusqu'à ce que cela nous arrive ; j'ai commencé à flipper lorsque Ellie a balancé, en courant dans la salle commune, que c'était le débarquement de Normandie. Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois que je les avais eu.

C'est évident, non ?

Je suis allée à la bibliothèque chercher un sort de diagnostic. Résultat : quatre mois de grossesse. Des faux-jumeaux ; un garçon et une fille. Je savais bien que les cookies n'avaient eu aucun impact sur ma prise de poids soudaine.

Ah ah ah. C'est _tordant_.

Quant à l'avortement, c'est râpé. Je vais me pisser dessus de rire, mais vous n'imaginez pas le truc. Avant de m'évanouir, parce qu'ils font toujours ça dans les films, je suis allée voir Louis et lui ait balancé le truc, cash. Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé. Il a poussé une sorte de ricanement étranglé, mais n'a même pas demandé si j'en étais sûre. Ça devait se voir sur ma gueule.

_De moi ? _J'ai hoché la tête.

_Tu veux les garder ? _Gentil de sa part, l'attention. J'ai répondu non, mais que j'étais bien obligée.

Youpi, pute à temps plein. Le rêve éveillé.

_On va voir... _Il n'a pas fini sa phrase. On devait aller voir quelqu'un, mais qui ? On a demandé à MacGo si l'on pouvait utiliser sa cheminée personnelle pour une raison tout aussi personnelle. Elle a acquiescé, parce que l'on ne refuse rien aux Weasley.

Je me suis retrouvé devant mes parents, les deux. Avec Louis dans mon dos qui tremblait légèrement. Moi, ça allait... j'étais... stone.

_Pourquoi ?_

Papa, maman, je suis une Weasley.

Papa, maman, je suis enceinte.

Et ouais, on va garder les bébés.

Ils m'ont regardée comme si je venais de leur annoncer la fin de la vente des chocogrenouilles. Non sans raison, cela va sans dire. _Et le père, c'est qui ? C'est ce... ce... Adam ? _Je n'ai pas compris, sur le moment, qu'ils parlaient de Shields... Sans hésiter, j'ai dit que non et que je ne... _savais pas_.

_C'est moi._

C'était Louis, le père. Ils se sont pris ça dans la gueule.

C'était lui.

Le reste n'est plus qu'un maelstrom sans fin de questions, de gens qui ne comprennent pas et ne comprendront jamais, et l'ombre du petit Louis dans mon dos, qui continuent à trembler, à plier mais à ne jamais rompre. Le reste, c'est les quelques mois qui restent, cinq. Les attentions un peu bizarres, style on-ne-veut-pas-trop-y-toucher.

Lors du huitième mois, mon aller simple vers Saint-Mangouste ; Louis me tient la main.

Il y eu de la douleur. Beaucoup de douleur, beaucoup de lumière, beaucoup de murmures sans fin et des voix qui s'éloignent. Pas de cris, des gens qui se pressent.

Il y eu la lumière d'une lampe, qui clignote faiblement, des traces de buée sur les vitres. Des gants froids contre la peau.

Il y eu le noir qui tombe, doucement.

Un dernier souffle, qui a du mal.

J'ai chié la vie, les gens.

J'ai chié ma vie, les gens.

Deux gosses et un cadavre.

C'est moi.

Je m'appelle Molly. Hestia. Weasley.

* * *

Reviews ?

A suivre... : _Lily Luna Potter_


	4. Lily Luna Potter

Bonjour. Voici un autre volet des presque passionnantes aventures de cette pauvre nouvelle génération.

Je remercie l'ensemble des reviewers parce que... merci. Je vous aime. Fort.

Je fais des câlins gratuits, si vous voulez.

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter**

Je m'appelle Lily. Luna. Potter.

Et comme toujours dans cette famille de joyeux tarés, je me retrouve avec un foutu prénom qui veut dire trop de choses, et que l'on ne devrait pas avoir à porter. Moi, je m'appelle Lily à cause de ma grand-mère. L'autre. La rousse.

…

C'était de l'humour.

Lily, c'est quelqu'un. C'est une personnalité, celle que tout le monde connaît, au moins par les livres d'histoires. Ce sont des souvenirs beaucoup trop flous pour mon père et un arrière-goût de regrets salés. D'ailleurs, autant vous prévenir : je suis _brune_. BRUNE. Vous voyez, c'est pas difficile de se l'enfoncer dans la tête, ce devrait quasiment être de votre niveau. BRUNE. Cinq lettres. BRUNE fucking BRUNE. Et même si les gens passent leur temps à chercher des reflets roux parce que la lumière... et bla et bla... _Mais je te jure... Regarde-toi donc dans la glace..._ _Le portrait craché de sa grand-mère, celle-là !_

Bon. Je dis pas, hein. C'est super utile comme atout : tu passes toujours pour plus innocente que tu ne l'est. Non pas que je ne sois pas innocente, hein... je suis aussi pure qu'au premier jour de l'épique et si incroyable épopée que forme ma vie. Si si.

Je m'appelle Lily. Luna. Potter.

Luna, c'est la tarée.

Voilà.

Je m'appelle Potter.

Yes ! J'ai dû gagner quelque chose à la grande roue de la vie : je suis une sorcière, je suis belle et je suis une Potter. Je suis riche aussi, mais ça va avec le nom de famille. Et on a beau dire, l'argent fait le bonheur ou, du moins, y contribue. Ainsi, je me déclare heureuse par le Saint-Fric-Tout-Puissant et Gringotts adoré.

Je suis la fille de Harry Potter, l'homme le plus influent de tout l'empire magique de Grande-Bretagne. Après cela, essayez de rester humble : c'est chaud et je ne m'y risquerais pas. Je suis la fille de _Harry Potter _; ça en jette un max dans les présentations officielles et je ne me sens plus pisser dès que l'on prononce les deux incroyables syllabes que forment mon incroyable nom de famille.

Bon, d'ailleurs, je suis une Sang-Mêlée.

Mais ça passe à peu près crème de nos jours, alors ce n'est pas très grave : on va faire avec car l'on va souligner mon héritage direct de deux des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur : Potter et Weasley. Même traîtres à leur sang, les belettes font parties des vingt-huit. En cela, je leur serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Je suis une salope sans cœur, il paraît.

SERPENTARD !

Et bien, je ne suis _absolument_ pas d'accord. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a conscience d'être quelqu'un, que l'on sait avoir son mot à dire dans les affaires du monde, que l'on est forcément une foutue salope, sans cœur de surcroît.

Tiens : Serpentard dans votre face, les gens. Hugo s'est foutu de moi pendant toute ma première... non... pendant mes sept longues et ennuyeuses années à la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Mon cul. C'est, en de meilleures et termes plus précis, la seule école dans un rayon de mille kilomètres à la ronde. Cette appellation lui convient mieux : on l'emploiera.

Bon, en passant, les membres de ma magnifique famille l'avaient vu venir ; il n'y avait bien que Lucy qui voulait que je la rejoigne. Et non, je ne lui ai pas fait plaisir : c'était un choix purement assumé et mûrement réfléchi, je ne regretterais jamais rien. Le Choixpeau me décida serpent, et voyez mes écailles.

C'est tout de même malsain de décider de la vie de tant d'âmes, non ? T'es à peine décrotté et paf ! Mouhaha. Je déciderais de ta vie entière et serait le chapeau maléfique le plus puissant du monde, de la Terre et de l'Univers !

…

Il paraîtrait aussi que j'ai un humour _de merde_. Dixit Lucy et Hugo.

Je peux leur donner raison sur ce point. Faut pas non plus pousser mémé dans les bégonias, ne nous voilons donc pas la face.

Les Serpentards, ils sont spéciaux. On est nous, et certainement pas des Poufsouffles. Dans un environnement qui privilégient la ruse et l'ambition, il n'y a pas dix mille façon de se démarquer : moi, personnellement, je sais que je suis belle, que j'ai le contact facile, que je m'appelle Lily Potter et que j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie.

Je ris avec des gens, donc. Je les écoute comme il faut écouter, _comment_ les gens veulent qu'on les écoute je parle un peu, mais juste ce qu'il faut. J'évolue dans un groupe et j'apprécie cela. J'ai même un meilleur ami ; c'est spécial parce que c'est un garçon. Il s'appelle Colin Creevey. Nous nous faisons compagnons de prénoms de merde ; je crois qu'il m'aime un peu mais, dans un accord tacite, nous décidons que cela n'ira pas plus loin : ce n'était pas le moment.

J'ai des bons résultats. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Je travaille. Un peu. Parce qu'il faut bien donner le change auprès des professeurs. Vous le savez, non ? Je m'appelle Lily, je suis brune aux yeux bleus. Rien de fâcheux ne pourrait m'arriver, parce que je suis la fille de.

Je m'appelle Potter. Je m'appelle Lily. Je suis rousse aux yeux bleus, presque verts. Je suis attentionnée auprès de mes camarades, très sociable, un joli brin de fille ; en somme, une élève studieuse qui ne se fait remarquer que pour le meilleur et fait la fierté de sa promotion Serpentard ; la coqueluche des professeurs qui se rend bien compte, de temps en temps, qu'elle pousse le bouchon trop loin. Étrangement, les autres, ça ne les surprend pas. Je pourrais très bien leur chier sur la gueule qu'il se prosterneront devant ma merde.

Je profite. Mais Serpentard, après tout... c'est dans ma nature...

Cliché de merde, monde à deux balles.

Famille de tarés.

Ça, les gens, ils l'ont toujours pas capté. Je en sais pas pourquoi : peut-être sont-ils trop aveuglés par le feu ardent de nos cheveux impétueux et...

Okay, j'arrête l'humour.

Ils se sont appuyés sur les exploits passés, sur des récits d'une autre époque dont l'on a jamais totalement établi la véracité. Tout cela dans de le but de se forger une opinion sur notre incroyable famille : les petits sorciers se sont endormis sur les histoires palpitantes du grand Harry Potter et ses deux joyeux larbins, près à sauver le monde du vilain Voldemort pas beau. Le gentil Harry Potter, le pauvre petit orphelin qui découvre qu'il est un incroyable héros, la dernière bataille épique, la victoire du bien sur le mal, le joli prince chevauchant un dragon sur fond de soleil couchant. Des histoires d'aventures rocambolesques et un « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ont taillé à la serpe une nouvelle génération, qui n'a plus qu'à se repaître de récits fantastiques et à vivre dans l'ombre du grand truc.

Un dragon. Ils sont sérieux ? Des gens gobent n'importe quoi.

Le grand truc, je l'aime bien, en fait. Je m'appuie sur lui de tout mon misérable poids : ce sera mon trampoline pour l'avenir, ce père trop souvent absent qu'on en pète une durite. Je ne sais pas comment ma mère fait pour le supporter, lui : même quand il est là, il ne l'est pas. Aucune info en avant-première, rien qui ne filtre de sensationnel on dirait juste un type... _normal_. Ça donne des envies de le frapper ; on dirait un fichu Gryffondor.

Bon, peut-être que c'est un Gryffondor.

Et puis que je suis le produit de l'amour inconditionné que se portaient deux adolescents, un peu traumatisés par un ancien conflit.

Je commence à causer comme Fred. Calmons-nous.

N'empêche que cet amour que tout le monde clame, il faut le trouver sous une vieille couche pourrie d'habitudes. Il n'existe d'âme-sœur que dans les contes pour enfants, et la vie n'est pas un conte ; c'est ballot. Allez toutefois raconter ça à James, qui court après cette fichue gonzesse, là... cette Adelia à deux balles que j'ai jamais compris ce qu'il lui trouvait de si incroyable. Allez raconter ça à Louis, bien trop con et qui aurait pu échapper à tout cela ; partez causer à Teddy, Victoire, et leur amour un peu malsain ; allez gueuler à Dominique que son mec ne lui tombera pas tout cuit dans le bec, parce que la vraie vie, ce n'est pas ça.

Bon, retirez ce que j'ai dit sur James. Ça s'est révélé plus compliqué que ça et ça n'en devient que plus bizarre. Enfin, non... pas bizarre. Employons le politiquement correct : inattendu.

Ouais.

Et le monde tourne autour de ça : l'amour. La baise. Le sexe. Freud, tu fais chier.

Je m'appuie sur les vieilles familles, je me fais voir partout ; quelques études de politique en poche, côté Moldu, parce que les sorciers, ça n'a jamais été que du vent. Le temps de se faire sa réputation, sa renommée, bien appuyer sur mon fichu nom de famille et mon côté Sang-Pur presque trois-quart. Deux à trois engueulades plus tard : il paraîtrait que je fais honte aux Weasley, à jouer leur jeu à _eux_. Aux _autres_. Le temps de faire comprendre que ma vie m'appartient et que j'entends la mener comme je le souhaite. Le temps de se plonger dans le monde odieux du Ministère, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Le temps de goûter à un espèce de pouvoir et d'y prendre goût, aussi. C'est bien ça le but de toute entreprise, non ? Ne plus avoir personne au-dessus de soi, ne plus courber la tête et puis regarder le soleil qui se couche en se disant que tout ça, là, de l'est à l'ouest de ton champ de vision, t'appartient.

On passera sous silence les alliances un peu bizarres, les pots de vin glissés (mais si tout le monde le fait, hein, jouons avec toutes les cartes en main), les mots prononcés pour faire plaisir, les blagues de basse-cour, les discours que personne n'écoute vraiment, les sourires crispés, de poignée de main en poignée de main. Passons les remarques grivoises (je suis une femme, okay, mais calmez-vous les cocos), les battements de cils et les roucoulements, les petits jeux de pouvoir qui font immanquablement penser à une foutue vieille série américaine.

Commencer à exister en temps que soi-même, trampoline sur le nom universellement connu des Potter, et tant pis si mon père ne m'adresse quasiment plus la parole.

Le temps de baiser. Il s'appelle Flint.

C'est fou la coïncidence. J'y aurais jamais cru. On se marie. Lui au Magemagot. Moi...

Ministre de la Magie.

…

Si.

…

Je vous jure.

…

On aura beau crier et tempêter comme l'on veut, je resterais sur ce trône-là, car il est ma place. On aurait beau gueuler que je suis la fille Potter, on aura beau dire que le favoritisme, voilà, que la corruption. On aura beau faire des pieds et des mains. On aura beau.

Je me sens vide.

Il n'y a plus que Flint et moi, les grands-parents morts et enterrés depuis belle lurette, la première génération hautaine, la deuxième détruite, éparpillée aux quatre vents. Moi au milieu de la tempête à essayer de jouer à un jeu trop grand pour moi, qui me perd dans les ficelles obscures et oublie un instant le sens de toute une vie.

L'ambition. Qui me dévore de l'intérieur. L'être humain veut toujours plus, mais ceci n'est pas une leçon. Le pouvoir. _C'est ça ? _On se sent à peine vivant. L'impression que tout s'effondre, que l'on a oublié quelque chose de primordiale dans un coin de son cerveau. On est tout en haut, mais l'on vise toujours plus... Et si on allait voir, là-bas ? Là-haut. Un feu dévorant qui vous désagrégerait si vous le laissiez enfler.

_C'est quoi le bonheur ?_

Je ne sais pas, petite. Je ne sais pas ce que fait, je ne sais pas par quel bout le prendre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, je réfléchis beaucoup trop, je me noie dans mon désespoir gluant.

Tellement... pathétique.

J'ai une famille, pourtant. J'ai ma fille à moi, j'ai Flint. J'ai des cousins, j'ai des relations, j'ai des... je ne sais pas si j'ai des amis ; c'est trop dur. C'est trop dur. C'est trop dur.

Putain de merde, c'est trop dur.

Tellement... ironique.

J'ai fait des choses.

Des trucs.

Des machins.

J'ai été une fille.

J'ai été une mère.

J'ai grandi aimée.

Je ne sais pas comment l'on peut finir... comme ça.

Je ne sais pas s'il existe une fin heureuse à ce conte.

Je ne sais pas comment les gens font.

Je ne sais pas comment mon père a fait.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le bonheur.

Je m'appelle Lily. Luna. Potter.

* * *

Reviews ?

A suivre : _Victoire Apolline Weasley_


	5. Victoire Apolline Weasley

Merci tout le monde. Je vous aime.

* * *

**Victoire Apolline Weasley**

Je m'appelle Victoire. Apolline. Weasley.

J'aurais très bien pu naître le premier mai. Ou le trois, à la limite. J'aurais pu naître une semaine après ou une semaine avant que ça m'aurait arrangée. Mais non, il avait fallu que cela tombe sur ce fichu 2 mai. Quoique, si j'étais née à deux jours d'intervalle, on aurait pu tout aussi bien me faire la remarque : _Tiens, presque le 2 mai_. J'aurais pu me nommer Susie, Dominique, Louise ou un autre nom français, et ça aurait bien sonné. Mais non, voilà, j'étais née ce putain de jour ; j'étais sûre qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchi plus de quelques secondes pour me nommer ainsi.

Mais c'est la vie, non ?

Je m'appelle Victoire. Weasley.

La première-née de la nouvelle génération, comme on dit. Ce qui sous-entend qu'il y en a eu une, de génération, avant nous, et qu'elle a fait des trucs cools comme sauver le monde, par exemple. On aura du mal à jouer les héros, nous... _Malheureux les pays qui ont besoin de héros. _Aucun risque : le calme plat et c'est très bien comme ça. La troisième guerre mondiale reste où elle est, merci. On lui fait des fucks du haut notre tour d'ivoire.

Faut que j'arrête de philosopher : je suis une sorcière et je suis blonde, et donc incapable de comprendre le sens d'un mot de quatre syllabes. C'est déjà quatre de trop, mais vous imaginez seulement ? Elle sait parler !

Notez-le quelque part, c'est un truc bon à ressortir lors des longues soirées d'hiver.

Quoique, on pourrait vous prendre pour un mytho.

Enfin... je suis une cruche, alors n'écoutez donc pas tous ces mots-là et tous ces sons qui sortent de l'orifice qui me sert de bouche. Ça pourrait vous porter préjudice.

GRYFFONDOR !

Je n'aime pas l'école. Ça me passe par-dessus la tête, tous ses sorts débiles qui ne serviront jamais à rien, tous ses charmes et toutes ses midinettes qui tournent autour des mêmes objectifs stupides : avoir ses BUSE. Roucouler. Rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Roucouler. Faire le paon et agiter ses plumes comme des autres animaux agiteraient leur queue fournie et touffue. Écrire et écrire encore sur des choses que l'on ne comprendra jamais complètement, que l'homme commence tout juste à connaître et qu'il aime bien balancer devant lui comme un trophée, tout brillant tout beau.

Je suis superficielle.

Je n'aime pas la solitude. C'est stupide, mais j'aime le groupe. J'aime l'impression que l'on a lorsque l'on fait parti d'un _tout_. J'aime ce que l'on ressent lorsque le groupe bat à l'unisson, lorsque chacun sait où est sa place et s'y tient, lorsque l'on rit, que l'on roucoule, que l'on sait quasiment tout de l'autre ou qu'on s'en donne l'impression. J'aime mes amis, ou du moins ce que je considère comme tels, et tant pis s'ils se sont enfoncés dans la tête que je leur suis dévouée à deux cent pour cent. Ils peuvent aller se brosser : on ne peut décemment pas se plonger ainsi dans une relation humaine. C'est inhumain, oui, justement. Et alors, cela pose t-il un problème de conscience à quelqu'un ? Réfléchissez deux minutes.

Voilà, vous y êtes. Vous avez capté le truc. Maintenant, trouvez un pont et sautez. Ou pire, tiens : restez en vie. Oui, c'est joyeux, aujourd'hui. Et oui, c'est tout aussi gratuit. Je me sens d'une de ces humeurs folichonnes ; vous n'allez rien y comprendre.

Et je suis à Gryffondor et je vis ma vie, un peu comme ça, en papillonnant d'un côté et de l'autre, sans vraiment m'accrocher à la lumière. Moi, je suis Victoire, un espèce de trophée, une greluche sans pensées qui porte un nom et dont tout le monde s'en fout. Mais après tout, c'est la vie ! Je suis une Weasley, réputée pour pas si futée que ça, avec un petit côté français. Chaudasse, la fille. Le portrait craché de sa mère !

C'est sûr que du côté du père, c'est pas la joie... j'ai un tableau de Picasso comme géniteur. Ouais, c'est dégueulasse de dire ça, mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. La vérité, c'est que mon père est moche et que les enfants ont peur ; la vérité, c'est que je n'aime pas trop me montrer avec lui. Il faudrait être fier : les cicatrices sont un reflet des combats passés et une marque de son courage. S'il avait été un peu moins courageux et un peu plus intelligent, je suis sûre qu'il aurait pu les éviter, ces cicatrices. Franchement.

Nan mais. Je le pense vraiment. La pensée humaine, tout ça ; le franc-parler et des tas de bêtises.

Je suis une salope. Assumons, mes amis : assumons.

Les gens, composés majoritairement par la famille et les mauvaises langues, s'accordèrent sur le fait que j'étais bien gentille, mais un peu conne, et que de toute manière, je n'irais jamais très loin dans mes études. Dans l'idée de les satisfaire le plus humblement possible, je décidai de stopper mon cursus à ma septième année Poudlardienne, mes ASPICs en poche.

Entre temps, je tournoyai autour de ce mufle de Lupin.

Je déconne pas : c'était lui, ce serait lui et personne d'autre ; tous ceux qui clamaient autre chose pouvaient très bien aller se faire voir au fond du jardin si j'y étais. J'y étais pas.

Teddy, c'est ce gars qui, au premier abord, fait penser à un énorme nounours. Le fait qu'il se nomme ainsi joue peut-être en sa défaveur, mais le stéréotype demeure : il fait penser à un gros nounours. Puis on le découvre. Puis l'on commence à avoir peur. Non, en vérité, c'est faux, bien qu'il demeure ce type un peu torturé dont on ne comprend jamais l'aboutissant de ses actions. Mais il est là, il parle doucement. On était meilleur ami depuis le début, depuis le jour J. On ne s'est jamais quitté, on a grandi ensembles ; on connaissait les moindres facettes de l'autre comme l'autre connaissait les nôtres. Enfin, on pensait surtout connaître. Parce qu'en vérité...

Mais la vérité n'est rien, après tout, que des facettes de gens et des faces qui ne font jamais vraiment le _un_ ultime.

Je ne parvenais pas à le sonder ; lui prenait ma main et nous nous en allions, car il avait toujours été présent, comme un souffle dans mon cou ; il brisait toutes les règles et il devenait moi au même titre qu'un de mes autres membres.

En même temps, il était comme un frère. Peut-être n'était-ce pas biologique, mais je n'en avais rien à faire : il ne fallut que quelques instants opportuns pour que toutes les barrières tombent et que je découvre enfin quelque chose. De nouveau. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais connu l'amour : je connaissais celui de Poudlard, les petits flirts d'une ou deux semaines, parfois quelques mois et l'on applaudit ! Je connaissais les baisers volés et je n'étais pas à mon coup d'essai au sujet d'autres choses, comme vous pouviez le comprendre en prêtant attention aux bruits de couloir, et cela malgré les vieilles habitudes puritaines sorcières.

Ces types n'ont toujours pas capté que l'on été passé au vingt-et-unième siècle ; j'irais leur apprendre, un jour.

Teddy, le grand Ted, m'a aimé, je pense, comme je l'ai aimé : très fort et sans limites. Cependant, il y eu des vents et des ouragans, et puis je me suis barrée en France.

Peut-être avais-je eu peur d'un truc qui me dépassait. Peut-être que c'était lui qui m'avait fait peur ; non pas qu'il soit un psychopathe, toutefois, il... était _trop_. Lui. Les autres. Les gestes mille et mille fois répétés. De temps à autre, il me faisait peur, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je pense que c'était une fuite. Bien médiocre, je l'avoue : on ne réfléchit pas vraiment.

J'ai rencontré un autre type. Un Sang-Pur qui traînait dans la boutique de fringues Moldue où je faisais un stage. Parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses ; je me suis rendue compte que c'était un sorcier en apercevant le Magyar à pointes qu'il avait tatoué sur la poitrine.

…

On ne se moque pas.

Il s'appelait Jules Lecuyer. Il était beau, gentil, attentionné ; l'espèce de type idéal que l'on s'imagine en rêve sans trop y croire. Il était un peu gauche, mais c'était bien tout. Un poil trop renfermé sur lui-même, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il m'offrait son cœur à chacune de ses inspirations.

De temps en temps, je me fais peur. Mes pensées me font flipper. Alors je flippe.

Je n'aime pas croire au prince charmant ; de toute manière, même Disney a laissé tomber l'idée : plus trop en raccord avec la société actuelle, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais lui, c'était... je sais pas. Quasiment trop beau pour être vrai, en fait, mais il était bien là ; je m'endormais tous les soirs sur son torse chaud.

Avec le Magyar à pointes.

…

Enfin voilà... après une vie trépidante dans le Paris joyeux, des tas de tranches de vie qui se superposent pour former une sorte d'épopée, j'essaye de rester zen. Le truc avec la vie, c'est qu'il faut la prendre à bras le corps et ne pas penser à la fin. Ce serait trop bête.

J'ai des parents, j'ai des frères et sœurs. Mais tout le monde s'en fout, non ?

J'ai une famille de tarés. Les gens aiment ça et en redemande, c'est à se demander s'ils ne sont pas masochistes sur les bords.

Je rentre au Terrier vide, à la maison tout court au bras de ce grand bonhomme de Jules ; je ne pense pas que Teddy l'ait supporté, bien qu'il n'ai pas dit un mot durant toute la soirée de bienvenue et le Noël virevoltant. On me demande encore une fois si je ne veux pas m'orienter vers un foutu métier, avec un foutu de véritable revenu : non merci. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Je suis enceinte, en plus, mais c'est plus tard : j'ai vingt-huit ans et je découvre les joies de la grossesse ; et dire que je n'ai même pas eu l'insigne honneur de la première fournée. Molly m'a grillée sur la ligne de départ. Salope. Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde ?

Je crie à l'injustice, vous avez vu ?

Ma vie est injuste, de toute manière. Personne ne m'aime. En plus, c'est la crise, c'est dur, et j'ai un nouveau nom à porter, puisque l'on s'est marié.

Victoire. Apolline. Lecuyer.

Je suis née le 2 mai, ça a joué contre moi.

La vie est une suite d'événements, pas souvent heureux et plus vraisemblablement larmoyants. Moi, ça va. Ça passe crème, comme l'on dit chez nous. De temps à autre, Teddy me souffle dans le cou, et je sais qu'il est toujours là. J'ai peur toute seule, alors je flippe. Et flap.

Mais il faut se laisser couler, parce que c'est ma vie, et faut en profiter, parce qu'après, c'est la mort. A moins que ce ne soit qu'un complot fomenté par la CIA et qu'en fait, la vie, ce soit plus trippant que la mort. Ou des choses comme ça.

J'ai mon Jules : il est gentil. Je suis une mère, j'ai à me comporter comme telle. Que diriez-vous si la vôtre commençait à danser à poil sur la table de la cuisine, complètement beurrée ? Bah ça vous vieillirait d'un coup, déjà, et puis ça vous ferait un choc.

Contentons-nous alors du rôle que l'on s'est assigné tout seul.

Je suis née le 2 mai.

Je suis une fille.

Je suis blonde.

Je suis une Gryffondor.

Un et un font deux.

J'ai même une sacrée paire de nibars.

Je suis une Weasley.

Je m'appelle Victoire. Apolline. Weasley.

* * *

Reviews ?

La suite :_ Louis Apollon Weasley_.


	6. Louis Apollon Weasley

Un grand merci pour les reviews, beaucoup d'amour sur vous.

En définitif, je vous présente la suite de ce coupe bizarre ; et oui, voilà mon bonhomme qui pointe le bout de son nez.

* * *

**Louis Apollon Weasley**

Je m'appelle Louis. Apollon. Weasley.

Je suis le troisième enfant de ma mère, le premier fils de mon père. C'est étrange, après tout : c'est souvent après le premier garçon qu'on arrête de faire des gosses. Il doit y avoir quelque chose, là-dessous, ou je ne me nomme plus Louis. Un prénom très français, soit dit en passant. Des histoires de capes et d'épées et de chevalerie, et puis de tas de romans à l'eau de rose qui ont marqués des générations de sorciers.

Je m'appelle Louis. Apollon. Weasley.

Apollon parce que le dieu de l'amour et de la beauté, mais je pense que jamais personne ne s'en est caché : cette partie de la famille reste narcissique, grand bien lui fasse. Perso, je sais pas trop si je suis beau ou si ce sont des illusions d'optiques. Y'a toujours un doute quelque part. Peut-être que je le suis. Ah ah. C'était de l'humour.

A l'époque, je considérais la famille Weasley comme la meilleure famille du monde : nous étions liés, quasiment tout le temps fourré ensembles, et puis... on représentait le renouveau. La suite. La vie qui reprend avec une guerre qui a fait énormément de victimes, et que c'est à cause de cela que Fred s'appelle Fred, tant autant que James, Lily, Albus, Molly, Teddy et Victoire. Même si Victoire, ça reste particulier. C'est pas une morte, en fait. Youpi.

On devait représenter ce monde nouveau, on s'appelait Weasley, tous nous connaissait et l'on connaissait tout le beau monde. Cette vie aurait pu être magnifique, sans aventures palpitantes, sans monstres et sans duel à mort, mais magnifique. Et c'était tant mieux.

Mais en fait.

GRYFFONDOR !

Forcément.

Mais en fait.

Il y a eu des choses.

Je ne sais plus à partir de quand tout est allé de travers ; en vérité, désormais, je ne sais plus vraiment si quelque chose est véritablement allé bien, une seule fois dans ma vie : on étaient certes le futur, mais les gens se complaisaient dans le passé comme des mouches partant se rouler dans des lacs de miel. C'était pas la joie ; les sorciers sont de gros cons bouffis trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes et de leur culture à la con, et on devait bien sûr faire avec.

Je suis un sorcier.

J'assume les actions et les antécédents de mes prédécesseurs. J'assume tout ce que la fabuleuse famille de Sang-Purs a fait et aurait fait si. Voldemort. Harry Potter.

Enfin bref, vous connaissez l'histoire...

On est des sorciers. On est pas tout blanc non plus. Le monde n'est pas manichéen. On a trouvé normal de tuer tous les Mangemorts présents ce soir-là, à Poudlard. Après tout, c'était eux les envahisseurs, non ? On a le droit de tuer qui l'on veut dans ces cas-là, n'est-ce pas ? On a le droit de mettre fin à une vie d'une seule main, de détruire l'espèce de flamme tremblante trop métaphorique.

Non ?

Des meilleurs amis, j'en ai eu. J'ai eu mon cousin, un de toute cette ribambelle qui envahissait toujours plus les murs de Poudlard ; j'ai eu James, en fait. On traînait ensembles, avec Callum. Greengrass comme oriflamme, si vous voulez savoir ; ça faisait le gang des presque Sang-Purs et les Maraudeurs version 2.0, si l'on aime les comparaisons.

Okay. Ça nous faisait plaisir et on se prenait à peine pour des sortes de grands caïds. Ça n'était pas du goût de tout le monde ; pourtant, nous, nous adorions ça. Cette impression de toute-puissance, d'immunité débile de par, souvent, nos noms.

Ramenez devant MacGo un type qui s'appelle James Sirius Potter. Vous verrez : elle se pisse presque dessus. On l'a chambré, le Potter, soit disant qu'il aimait bien trop, pour son propre bien, passer du temps dans le bureau de la directrice. Callum avait suggéré que ce temps, il devait très certainement le passer _sous_ le bureau, puis ça s'était conclu par une bataille de bouffe généralisée.

Enfin, on était joyeux, heureux. En cinquième année, James a commencé à être bizarre, traînant plus que de nécessaire dans le sillage d'une certaine Adelia Huxley, Serpentard de son état. Pour lui qui n'avait jamais sacqué les serpents, je m'étais dit que l'admission de sa sœur en pareille maison devait y être pour quelque chose, et qu'il avait laissé tomber la majorité de ces préjugés stupides.

Et bien oui.

Adelia Huxley, ça s'est révélée être la future capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle était vraiment pas méchante, mais mortellement timide, et passait son temps libre avec Weaver. Fergus. Un beau gosse qui avait du mal à placer un mot dans l'heure, lorsque nous étions en cours.

Pourtant, James ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et menait sa cour comme il menait sa vie : franco, et puis ça passe ou ça casse. Des paris stupides se formaient dans son dos ; cependant, durant toute cette période un peu tendue, il avait semblé évoluer sur une autre planète, très belle, avec des tas d'arcs-en-ciel et des poneys à tous les coins de rue.

Moi, j'avais d'autres problèmes. L'un de ceux-ci tenait en deux syllabes : _Molly_.

Pas ma grand-mère, la cousine.

De deux ans mon aînée, elle était... normale. Je ne lui causait pas plus que nécessaire, en raison de notre différence d'âge et du fait que nous n'étions pas dans la même maison. Pourtant... Il y eu l'enterrement. Un truc bien triste et bien chialant, qui a même ébranlé la Gazette durant toute une journée : un trou subit dans les publications et paf ! La mort d'un héros de la dernière guerre. Je peux vous dire que ça a fait couler de l'encre...

J'avais un peu bu, je l'avoue. Alors j'avais couché avec elle.

Normalement, il n'ait pas sensé y avoir de cause-à-effet entre ses deux propositions, mais passons. C'était fait, c'était le truc le plus stupide de ma vie non moins stupide, et j'ai pas vraiment capté au réveil. Molly, elle était belle. Belle. Trop vieille.

On a décidé de ne rien dire, puisque ça n'aurait mené à rien : c'était une nuit, et puis basta ! On allait pas en faire une sinécure, non ? Elle, elle était là, et puis j'étais un peu ébranlé.

Tandis que James vivait ses aventures et que le monde ne semblait, encore une fois, ne tourner qu'autour de sa personne, que Callum ne captait plus rien à nos extraordinaires réunions de famille, moi, j'essayais de vivre une vie. Autant vous dire que c'était difficile, que l'ombre de la grande rousse planait et que je m'enfuyais dans un imaginaire pourri. Youpi.

Il y des jours comme ça où l'on aurait pas aimé se lever le lendemain de l'enterrement, ce fut le mien. Des mois à se tourner autour, sans se toucher, un Noël flippant et franchement étrange puis, comme une continuité et même si c'était glauque et foncièrement morbide, l'enterrement de grand-mère. La soirée qui a suivie. Le regard.

Je ressens toujours ce sentiment de honte lorsque je ressasse les vieux souvenirs et qu'enfin,que je me rappelle la suite de cette nuit sans fin.

Encore une fois, Poudlard et le grand château, les attentions auxquelles l'on ne fait pas réellement gaffe et qui paraissent étranges aux yeux des autres ; les cavalcades dans les couloirs, au côté d'un James à la pêche revenue ; beaucoup de rires, de pleurs et des tas de copains, Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur ; les derniers instants de l'enfance avant que-

Elle est enceinte.

Molly. Elle est enceinte.

De moi.

Les derniers instants de l'enfance avant que l'on ne se rende compte que tout cela n'est pas un jeu, qu'il y a le monde des adultes, tout derrière, qui attend son heure. Il veut me bouffer, maman. Le monde il veut me bouffer très fort. Il me fait peur, le monde, maman.

Je l'avais regardé, comme ça. J'avais compris que- que j'avais un gosse. En chemin. Que j'avais des gosses. Que l'on ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, qu'il aurait fallu y penser avant. Trop tard, mon petit : le jeu est lancé, les dés sont jetés. Et ensuite ? Quoi faire ?

Je l'avais regardé et j'avais hoché la tête. Elle m'avait offert un sourire timide, cette grande femme dégingandée qui m'avait ouvert ses bras.

Puis on était allé voir ses parents. Mon oncle et ma tante.

Les gars, elle était enceinte.

_De qui ?_

Les gars, j'avais frissonné. J'avais eu peur. Peut-être aurais-je du m'enfuir mais, à vrai dire, j'avais trop peur de faire ça, aussi. Alors j'étais resté là, parce que j'avais les boules de bouger mon petit cul de con. Regardez-moi bien ! J'ai mis enceinte ma cousine !

N'est-ce pas incroyable ?

Ça vous en bouche un coin.

Vous avez trouvé un con à la hauteur : souvenez-vous de son visage, puisqu'il s'agit de moi. Moi et mon petit cul.

Autant vous dire qu'il y en a qui l'ont mal pris.

On se demande pourquoi, réellement. C'est à se poser des questions sur le sens profond de la vie, et tout. On se demande pourquoi ils ont senti leurs vies s'effondrer, là, comme ça. Mon Dieu, on allait être grand-parents ! Ils auraient pu se dire ça, mais non. Juste une grand incompréhension.

Ensuite, il y eu les regards. Ce ventre qui s'arrondissait, de temps en temps sous mes mains malhabiles ; ce ventre qui contenait la vie, c'était dur à réaliser, et pourtant : c'était à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Et à elle, aussi. Ce grand Poudlard et ses cours débiles, je ne savais plus trop comment les prendre, ça me faisait bizarre. J'étais à cent lieux de là, à côté d'une meuf qui était aussi ma cousine.

En fait, je ne crois pas que je l'aimais. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, l'amour avec un A majuscule, alors je ne pouvais pas dire si, à deux cent pour cent, j'étais amoureuse de _ça_. Pourtant, j'étais déjà tombé en extase devant ses futurs bouts de vie. Ses gosses. Mes gosses. Parce que ouais, ce sont des jumeaux. Je me fais des films, dans ma tête. Parfois, j'ai peur.

Ça paraît souvent trop loin, la plupart du temps trop proche ; on flippe pour tout ce que l'on ne connaît pas et qui va nous péter à la gueule. Mon futur, j'en avais peur. Quelque chose qui me prenait aux tripes, mais j'essayais de vivre avec.

J'étais l'homme, non ? C'est ça qu'il faut faire : être là, se taire, et tendre la main pour rassurer.

Elle était belle.

C'était ma cousine.

Mais merde.

Faisons avec.

J'étais là durant les mois de. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, si ce que j'ai fait été quelque chose de _bien_, mais j'étais là. Toujours.

Toujours.

Il y eu plus que des moments de doutes et des tas d'envies peu Gryffondor. Il y eu des pensées maintes fois refoulées et l'impression que plus rien ne tient, que l'on pourrait très bien aller se rouler en boule dans un coin et. Juste attendre. Pourtant. Toujours. Je suis resté parce que j'avais trop peur de l'après, et qu'il valait laissait la vie couler, comme ça. Tout va toujours mieux lorsque l'on laisse les autres décider pour nous ; pas besoin de jouer au héros.

J'avais quinze ans. Je n'étais pas obligé de jouer à l'homme. J'aurais du laisser ça à d'autres.

Cela faisait environ huit mois que _quelque chose_ poussait dans son ventre. On s'était habitué à l'idée, petit à petit, et on me poussait des sourires. Des vannes cochonnes, parfois. Ça faisait du bien. Alors, tout a déraillé.

Elle s'est sentie mal. Vraiment. Saint-Mangouste. Putain, j'étais là.

Puis elle a disparue ; je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé aussitôt après. Je ne l'ai jamais su mais, finalement, elle est morte.

Finalement. Une nouvelle comme on se les prend, à deux milles à l'heure sur l'autoroute. On ne comprend pas tout suite, puis l'idée fait son chemin ; c'est moche mais, comme toujours, trop tard pour les regrets : c'est fini. On ne peut rien y faire.

J'ai pas capté.

_Elle est morte._

J'ai pas capté.

Un garçon et une fille, on y gagne au change, n'est-ce pas ? Il y en a toujours un de plus, finalement.

Finalement.

C'était mes enfants. Molly était morte. C'était mes enfants. Ils étaient là, petits et tout rouge. Ressemblaient à rien, en fait. Des bouts de chair qui gigotent, on dirait des pièces de boucher. Vous l'avez tuée elle, connards. Vous l'avez tuée et je vous aime.

C'est comme des petits chiots, des animaux de compagnie que l'on voit grandir. On s'y attache.

Ils avaient pas choisi. J'avais pas le droit de leur imposer ma volonté.

On ne choisit pas sa famille.

Les pauvres.

Faut assumer les parties de jambes en l'air : moi, et bien je les ai regardés grandir, comme des chiots que l'on élève. Je les ai aimés, je les ai chéris, presque. C'était foutu pour les petites copines. Enfin, ça, c'était ce que je voulais m'imaginer, mais j'avais trop les boules de rater quelque chose, que tout n'aille pas comme tout était allé avec Molly.

Avec celle qui était morte. Je l'avais pas vu mourir. J'avais vu son cadavre mais, au final, elle n'avait pas expiré sous mes yeux : c'était tout simplement une moribonde comme une autre.

La mère de Molly m'aida. Des gens m'aidèrent.

Faut pas tout le laisser faire. Il est jeune, vraiment. Il pourrai faire une putain de conneries, non ? Quoique je suis pas du genre à aller frapper la tête de gosses contre les murs, mais l'on ne sait jamais, avec ces jeunes. Tellement mal dégourdis.

Molly était morte à cause de moi.

Nan, c'est pas de l'apitoiement. Un peu de vérité, alors voilà, dégustez.

J'ai du loupé quelque chose quelque part.

Lorsque mes gosses me demanderont pourquoi c'est pas normal, que la famille Weasley prenne autant de place dans l'arbre généalogique du salon, je leur dirais que-.

Lorsque mes gosses me demanderont pourquoi ils ont pas de maman, parce que c'est pas normal et que les autres enfants, je leur dirais que-.

Lorsqu'ils me balanceront dans la gueule qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille, et même si c'est vrai, je leur dirais que-

Lorsque je partirais, je leur dirais rien.

Pendant ce temps, des trucs poussent.

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout ça.

Je suis un gosse qui a-.

Je suis un crétin.

Et puis merde.

Je suis un père, un peu plus.

Je m'appelle Louis. Apollon. Weasley.

* * *

Reviews ?

Dans le prochain épisode : _Roxanne Angelina Weasley_


	7. Roxanne Angelina Weasley

La suite. Faîtes gaffe, on va arriver au bout, un jour.

Si ça se trouve, c'était une Serdaigle. Ou bien une Gryffondor. Peut-être une Poufsouffle. Ou une Serpentard.

* * *

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley**

Je m'appelle Roxanne. Angelina. Weasley.

Roxanne, c'est deux petites syllabes qui ne veulent pas dire grand chose, sinon qu'il s'agit de mon identité profonde, et que c'est à ce prénom que je me retourne dans la rue, lorsqu'on le crie. Je resterais ce nom aussi longtemps que je vivrais ; je ne l'ai pas choisi, mais il y a des tas de choses que l'on ne choisit pas, dans ce truc qui nous sert de vie.

Z'avez vu ? Des propos d'adolescents dépressifs. Je suis sûre que ça vous avez manqué.

Ne mentez pas.

Je m'appelle Roxanne. Angelina. Weasley.

Angelina est le nom de ma mère. Je lui dois ma peau métissée et ses grands yeux noirs, et ça reste un peu près tout. Elle est ma mère, mais l'on a jamais vraiment parlé. Je pige jamais le truc de la mère-confidente que je retrouve dans la plupart des livres que j'ai l'audace de lire.

Ouais. J'aime bien lire. Je ne suis pas normale, vous allez dire ?

Et bien si, justement. On ne peut plus normale que l'on puisse l'être en vivant dans le monde magique. _Le quoi ? _Surprise surprise, mes amis : la magie, ça existe !

Je vais finir dans un asile, un jour, à sortir des propos aussi débiles que ceux-là...

…

Attendez. Je vous pose le décor.

Ma mère sortait avec un mec. Qui s'appelait Fred Weasley, ce qui est également le prénom de mon frère, si vous souhaitez des détails. Elle est sortie avec lui à Poudlard. Une école de sorcellerie, que l'on va considérer comme un collège ; voilà, retour à la vraie vie. Sauf que ce mec, bah, il avait un frère jumeau. Vraiment jumeau, genre que l'on ne pouvait pas différencier l'un de l'autre. Je dois avouer, qu'ensuite, il y a eu le coup de l'oreille coupée à la Van Gogh, mais chut.

Et le premier mec, celui qui n'était pas le frère jumeau qu'est mon père, il est mort.

On va dire dans un accident de voiture.

Un énorme qui a fait des tas de morts, et y'a même une stèle à Poudlard, pour se rappeler de cet accident de voiture, tellement que ça a été triste, et tout.

Voldemort transformé en accident de la circulation. Ce mec se retournerait dans sa tombe, s'il en avait seulement une.

(Post-it personnel : Chercher si Voldy a été décemment inhumé quelque part. C'est fou, mais je doute. Aucun respect pour l'adversaire, ces sorciers. Sérieux.)

Ma mère a perdu son petit copain.

Mon père a perdu son frère.

Un plus un est environ égal à deux, ils firent avec et firent des enfants.

Il est vrai que, mis à part l'oreille coupée, il ne devait pas y avoir énormément de différence. Tout le monde devrait avoir un frère jumeau, ça a toujours fait le bonheur des veuves éplorées. Et prenez cette dernière phrase au second degré, y'aura encore des gens pour crier au lynchage.

N'empêche que l'on débarque, nous, les gosses, après une histoire qui ferait le bonheur de tas de tabloïds et qui a _un peu_ fait causer de l'autre côté du monde. Le côté sorcier, je veux dire. Je suis pas la seule à trouver ça morbide, c'est au moins ça de gagner.

Bon, okay, ce n'est certaine pas le truc flippant de l'année, mais les autres, ils n'ont pas des histoires comme ça à raconter, sur leurs parents. C'est à se demander si la famille Weasley n'est pas un produit de mon imagination débile. Comme dirait Laura : _c'est impossible_. On a une phrase qui circule, dans notre groupe d'amis, une private joke énorme : _C'est Weasley_. Les mots qui résolvent tous les problèmes...

Je ne savais pas, au départ, que je ne ferais jamais parti de _ça_. Mes parents ne s'étaient pas posés la question. Pour eux, ça allait de soi. Les gens, en eux-mêmes, ne se sont pas posés les bonnes questions ; cela faisait tellement parti de l'acquis commun qu'il aurait été inadmissible que je ne sois pas comme _eux_. Comme eux. Une sorcière, quoi.

Je suis une Cracmolle.

Voilà, c'est dit. Je n'ai jamais reçu ma lettre de Poudlard et, bien que de nombreux tests aient été effectués, personne n'est jamais parvenu à trouver la moindre trace de magie au fond de moi. Je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé : je garde encore des souvenirs vivaces de files d'attente interminables dans des établissements médicaux, avec toujours cette même réponse en fin de compte, comme une sempiternelle chansonnette : _non_. Il ne faut pas mal le prendre. Maman, papa... Ce n'est pas grave si je ne suis pas comme vous. Si je ne suis pas comme eux et comme tous les gens que je connais, ce n'est pas grave... Non ?

Je ne connaîtrais jamais les murs de Poudlard, je ne connaîtrais jamais les moments fabuleux que vous aviez passé, là-bas. Je ne connaîtrais jamais la magie et ce qu'elle représente, les tas de moments de rigolade et tout ce que vous aviez pu me raconter sur cet univers incroyable ; parce que je ne suis pas comme vous, alors voilà. Je ne connaîtrais jamais les escapades nocturnes, la figure tentatrice de la forêt interdite qui l'été pour une bonne raison, bien que vous n'ayez jamais pigé le sens profond de cette interdiction qui vous privait d'une liberté que vous jugiez fondamentale.

Je ne saurais jamais ce que c'est de voler sur un balai ; trop dangereux. _Fred, n'y pense même pas._

(Nan, en fait, retirez celle-là, ce serait mensonger. Qui a déjà écouté ce que disaient les parents?)

Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, mes parents. Ils ne s'étaient pas préparés à ce cas de figure particulier. Ce fut étrange, lorsque l'on balança le fait à la famille. Les Weasley ne pigèrent pas. Et puis c'est tout. Ils ne surent pas comment me parler, après. Comme si j'étais désormais considéré comme un animal un peu particulier mais bizarre, qu'il ne faut pas brusquer et à qui il ne faut surtout pas parler de ce qu'il manque, de par sa condition.

En fait, heureusement que Fred. Sinon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais tenu ; s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais claqué la porte au monde magique dans son entièreté, et sans plus de cérémonie. Ces gens sont trop cons. Vraiment. Ce doit être le fait de ne pas apprendre les maths : ça réduit le cerveau et... Chut. Pas taper. Je déconne.

Ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne comprennent rien. Ils se croient supérieurs pour leur magie dans une certaine mesure et par la pureté de leur sang dans une autre. Je connais un petit monsieur à moustache, et vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire, qui pensait à un truc largement plagié sur les idées des Sang-Purs. Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Voldy aurait pu être poteau avec Dolfy.

Ou bien ils se seraient entre tués.

Idée à creuser.

Je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard.

Dans leurs têtes, ça sonnait comme une condamnation à mort ou la preuve que je ne serais jamais heureuse. Ça a peut-être été le cas, genre... les dix premières minutes. Je pèse mes mots. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de sociable, au contraire de Fred (Toujours pensé que mon frère était asocial. Toujours. Y'a bien une raison à ça.). En une journée, je m'étais faite une amie pour la vie et une liste de prétendants longue comme le bras.

Si si. J'étais vraiment triste.

Argument de choc pur avoir des cadeaux en rab. Fred approuve si l'on fait du quatre-vingt et quinze, au niveau de la distribution des bénéfices. Lui, c'était le fait que je ne sois pas dans le monde sorcier qui l'a fait kiffer : il apprenait mes manuels scolaires en même temps que moi avec la même aisance qu'il dévorait des livres.

Je suis contente de l'avoir eu comme grand-frère.

C'est un chic type.

J'ai continué ma vie à l'écart de la Grande Société, faisant des passages éclairs par ci, par là. Personne ne semblait s'en formaliser : après tout, n'était-elle pas normale ? Je semblait être atteint d'une maladie incurable qui appelait à la sympathie, certes, mais qui était tout autant contagieuse. Comme une ligne que personne ne devait dépasser, ma différence me forgeait une armure.

Je me demande ce qu'aurait dit mes amis, à l'époque, si je leur avait balancé que la magie existait et que pour les sorciers, c'était ne pas être muni de ce truc paraissant le summum de l'évolution qui, véritablement, ne rentrait pas dans les clous.

Tout de même. On pourra dire ce que l'on veut, on pourra bomber le torse et mettre sa fierté en avant, il est ressenti comme un échec cuisant d'être mis au ban de ce que vous aviez considéré pendant dix longues années comme votre vie. C'est plus qu'un pincement de cœur, plutôt un monstre grondant qui vient vous ronger les tripes et aime vous susurrer des idées noires et des _et si ?_ dans l'oreille. Et si je. Et si. Je me refais ma vie dans la tête et tous mes petits gestes se parent d'une autre saveur. Et si je. Et si ma vie n'était pas ça, que je pouvais m'enfuir, aller cueillir le monde et regarder le soleil brillant se coucher au loin, là-bas, vers le firmament ? Et si je n'étais pas moi et que je devenais reine de l'univers.

Il n'est pas obligatoire que les autres soient au courant.

Ça restera mon petit secret.

Rien qu'à moi. Une grosse peluche que l'on veut serrer fort tout contre soit, c'est ma vie.

Je suis devenue moi, telle une grande fille. J'ai souri, j'ai fait des courbettes devant eux. J'ai souri, j'ai grandi. J'ai vu les cousins pousser comme autant de champ en jachère : n'importe comment, mais voilà d'opiniâtres petites plantes qui s'accrochent de désespoir à une terre qui n'est déjà plus pour elles.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire de moi : je ne voulais pas abandonner le monde sorcier, parce que j'avais peur de plonger dans l'inconnu-plus-si-inconnu-que-ça que représentait pour moi le monde Moldu. J'avais peur de les quitter, de ne plus pouvoir me raccrocher à ce monde si féerique qui hantait mes rêves. J'étais perdue. Oui.

Et pourtant, j'ai continué. Des études de littérature, bien chiantes et bien longues, mais que l'on commence à aimer, petit à petit et parce que l'être humain s'habitue à tout, toujours. Les parents qui ne comprennent toujours pas et que c'est quand même bizarre, même pas foutus d'ouvrir un roman catalogué « Moldu ». C'est à se demander ce que les sorciers foutent de leurs foutues journées. Incapables d'épeler le mot « Internet » correctement et toujours à se demander si les petits bonhommes dans la boîte à troubadours, c'est de la magie, ou bien...

Non, je n'ai pas honte de descendre de ça. De temps à autre, j'ai envie de faire changer les choses. L'entreprise paraît toutefois tellement longue et difficile qu'il faudra bien se rendre à l'évidence ; on se demande même quand est-ce que le secret va péter.

Vraiment péter que ça fera des étincelles de joie dans le ciel. Ils se feront rattraper par la technologie car le Moldu, contre toute attente, devient intelligent. Je n'en suis pas vraiment un, moi. Je resterais un Cramol toute ma vie, déchirée entre ça et le reste du monde, l'enclave ou la liberté toute relative. Sur le fil de l'épée et le sang coule.

Je ne sais pas comment font les Né-Moldus, même si j'imagine : les pauvres découvrent la magie et leurs rêves d'enfance deviennent réalité. C'est Narnia, qu'ils ont sous les yeux. Forcément, ils vont pas faire la fine bouche, ce serait mordre la main qui les nourrit.

Je ne sais pas ensuite, je crois que j'ai laissé tomber ce monde, en fait. C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir en faire partie et de comprendre les failles, mais de ne pouvoir rien dire parce que voilà. Juste une Cracmolle.

Le mot veut tout dire à lui seul.

Pour mes histoires d'amour, vous repasserez. Ce ne sera pas ici que vous les découvrirez. Je suis professeur, quelque part dans une université quelconque, et je vis ma vie à peu près comme je l'entends, c'est-à-dire très mal. Les saisons passent et les jours se lèvent sur mon monde.

Sans magie, et je suis une Weasley, pourtant.

Faudrait me cracher dessus, j'existe.

Je ne suis pas ce que l'on attendait de moi.

Je m'excuse papa, je m'excuse maman.

Je m'excuse d'avoir fait honte.

Je m'excuse pour mon absence.

Je m'excuse pour un peu tout.

Je ne suis pas une sorcière.

J'ai à peine été une fille.

Une fois que.

J'ai à peine été là.

Une fois que.

Pardon d'avoir été heureuse.

Une fois que.

Je suis moi.

Au loin, les contours de Poudlard s'estompent.

Je m'appelle Roxanne. Angelina. Weasley.

* * *

Reviews ?

La suite : _James Sirius Potter_


	8. James Sirius Potter

Je dédie James à tous les cotas du monde. Parce que j'aime pas les cotas.

N'hésitez _surtout pas_ à reviewer. Moi, ça me fait plaisir, et tout.

Et Jamichou.

* * *

**James Sirius Potter**

Je m'appelle James. Sirius. Potter.

On n'aurait pu rêver meilleur prénom. James, c'est pour Harry James Potter, c'est pour James Potter le premier du nom ; c'est pour servir de souvenir vibrant envers un homme qu'un certain Harry Potter n'aura jamais connu autrement qu'à travers les fumerolles tournoyantes d'une Pensine vieillie. James, c'est ce type devenu légende parce qu'il a couché avec _la_ meuf, celle-là même qui a pondu le Survivant. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Le Vainqueur, avec un V majuscule qui va crever les cieux, du vilain Voldemort. James Potter, le type qui est le portrait craché de mon père, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire. James Potter, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mon grand-père. Faut que je sois fier de mon ascendance. Fier de mes origines. Fier de faire partie d'un _tout_.

Ouais, mon gars. Faut lever la tête et faire style. Bomber le torse et faire ce que l'on attend de toi : tu t'appelles James, tu seras donc un James. Deviens ce que tu es déjà. T'as vu ? On a décidé pour toi.

Je m'appelle James. Sirius. Potter.

Sirius est le joyeux trublion, il paraît. Sirius. Le martyr des histoires d'autrefois. Douze ans en prison, rendu à moitié fou pour un meurtre qu'il n'a jamais réussi à commettre. Les regards hantés d'un passé trop joyeux auquel il faut pourtant s'arracher ; l'espoir d'une famille pour le petit orphelin. Et pourtant. L'ami inséparable du premier James ; on les a réuni en moi. Qu'ils ne sont pas beaux, tous ces prénoms ? Faut me créer ma vie, aller percer les yeux. Tête droite. Dos droit. Tu es fait pour cela : vas-y donc. Parade.

Je m'appelle James. Sirius. Potter.

Je suis le premier-né, celui qui a été suivi par tous les journaux en mal d'information (trop calme, je vous dis ; plus de feuilles de chou à vendre ; les Moldus, on s'en fout). Il y eu un jour, celui de ma naissance, où une famille, peut-être un père, ou bien une mère, s'est saisi du journal abandonné sur la table. Il a ouvert la première page, et puis a vu un gosse gesticulant. _Tiens, le petit Potter est enfin né._ Et l'autre de répondre : _Et bien, c'était pas trop tôt._

On dirait des gens, comme ça, qui zieutent par-dessus votre épaule avec un sourire machiavélique. Je vous dis qu'il doit bien y avoir une vieille, quelque part, qui n'a rien d'autre à foutre que de découper des articles de journaux sur tout ce qui a trait aux Potter. Je lui souhaite bonne chance. Et prie très fort pour ne jamais la rencontrer. Ça me fout trop les boules.

Il faudrait vous y voir, vous.

Je suis sûre qu'elle a des dents pourrissantes et qu'elle porte un dentier.

Et qu'elle est vieille.

Je suis le premier de la fratrie. Ça, je pense que je l'ai déjà dit, mais il faut le répéter. Je suis le type que tout le monde a regardé avec de grands yeux lorsque son nom a été appelé pour enfourner le Choixpeau. J'étais un Potter, le rejeton du Sauveur, le représentant d'un nouveau truc, de la vie qui continue et de tous les efforts que l'on a accompli pour en arriver là, dans ce monde de paix et de drapeaux blancs dressés. Tout le monde me regardait donc, et l'on pouvait entendre une mouche voler s'il n'y avait pas eu des sortilèges qui empêchaient ce genre de nuisances. Je ne veux même pas imaginer si j'avais encore un peu plus ressemblé à mon père ; prenez Albus et foutez-le à ma place : des gens s'évanouissent. Les pauvres. Aimerais pas être dans leur corps. Doivent avoir une existence pourrie pour se la vivre en procuration.

Notre famille, c'est les Kardashian version sorcier, mais pas consentant. C'est un viol de la vie privée, tout simplement, et l'on crie au miracle.

GRYFFONDOR !

Comme le James d'antan, comme son père avant lui. Là-bas, où vont grandir les héros. J'y avais ma place, puisque le Choixpeau en avait décidé ainsi. Passons sur le fait qu'il tendait fortement, aussi, vers le Serdaigle.

Je suis un James. J'agis en James. Je vis en James. Il faut parader dans les couloirs, montrer que l'on est toujours là, brandir le bras et hurler que l'on existe. On n'est pas notre père, faut le crier très fort au monde. On n'est pas notre père, on ne sera jamais notre grand-père, mais l'on joue à faire comme si. Ce ne sera jamais qu'une pâle copie pour tous ceux qui les auront connus, mais la continuité de la vie veut ça : écoutons-la donc.

Je ne suis pas mon grand-père.

Faut faire rire les gens. On est trois, le retour des Maraudeurs version années 2000 : moi, Callum et le petit Louis qui va se noyer dans quelque chose de trop grand pour lui, un jour.

C'est marrant.

L'amour, je veux dire.

C'est tordant.

Dans la vraie vie, c'est un peu pour ça que l'on se lève le matin et qu'on part envahir le monde : pour l'espoir de quelque chose. Dans les histoires, au nom d'un câlin, on lève des armées et l'on crée des épopées épiques ; on part vaincre les monstres du bout du monde, et puis baiser et faire des gosses.

Des tas de bambins braillards : ils sont à nous. On veut les serrer fort et les regarder courir dans le grand parc derrière la maison.

Moi, l'amour, je pigeais pas. Franchement.

C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais j'avais toujours la sensation étrange d'être en retard. Callum, il est beau, c'est un type bien : il est gentil avec les filles, il leur parle de sentiments et il n'est pas en couple pour _être en couple_, mais parce que ça se fait comme ça. Il est gentil, il est intelligent, rigolo, parfois un peu lourd et sans aucun tact mais... il sait comment s'y prendre avec les filles. Il ne multiplie même pas les conquêtes amoureuses, et c'est étrange.

Sa petite copine et lui, ils s'aiment et c'est tout, ça fait des échanges d'amour.

On dirait que ça se fait tout seul. Moi, je pige pas. Comment il fait ?

Nan, je vous vois venir : je ne suis pas un coincé de la vie. Je ne suis pas Albus, moi. J'aime les gens, j'aime rire avec les gens, j'aime leurs contacts et j'adore être en groupe. Il paraîtrait même que je parle trop, souvent. Mais chut.

J'ai eu quelqu'un, pourtant. Elisa Sorge. C'était une fille. Elle était gentille. Une Serdaigle. Presque belle. Drôle. Intelligente. Pas cruche. Qui ne gloussait pas. Sympa comme tout. Attentionnée. Obstinée. Un peu rêveuse, parfois.

C'était la belle au bois dormant, et moi je devais être le prince qui partait la cueillir dans son sommeil. Ouais, c'était ça. On riait ensembles, et l'on s'est échangé des baisers tout doux, comme ça. Je savais pas ce que c'était, l'amour. Je trouvais ça débile : on aurait dit des chiens qui se léchouillaient la face. Ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Je vous jure que ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Ensuite, c'est venu comme ça : paf ! Durant notre cinquième année. Louis qui se faisait bizarre et Callum qui flirtait avec une Dominique Weasley bougonne ; je me foutais ouvertement de leur gueule et c'était la belle vie.

Parce que je m'appelle James et qu'il faut être un James.

Ensuite, donc, les Serpentards.

J'aimais pas les Serpentards. Voilà. Okay, ça fait cliché : le garçon super populaire entouré de son groupe d'amis, en constante rivalité avec un autre groupe qui incarne les méchants. Balancez le générique d'une série américaine et c'est parti ! Qui est okay pour une partie de football américain ?

(Remplacez le foot par le Quidditch. Je vous jure : vous avez le tableau.)

Je leur avais déjà fait des crasses débiles, aux serpents. Mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses : la rivalité Gryffondor versus Serpentard fait partie du décor au même titre que Binns. Aussi, et je vous jure que c'est à prendre en compte, on était jeune. Jeune et con. Même si l'on se faisait prendre, même si les parents nous gueulaient dessus pour, je cite : _une incitation à la haine_, et bien on s'en battait joyeusement les couilles. C'était drôle et ils n'étaient pas non plus tout blancs dans l'histoire.

Comme si un Serpentard pouvait être innocent. Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Adelia Huxley était une fille timide et une Serpentard de premier ordre. Batteuse, depuis sa deuxième année, dans l'équipe de Quidditch et en passe de devenir la nouvelle capitaine sans trop de rivalité. Elle ne se mêlait pas trop aux autres, sinon lorsqu'elle était dans son élément, c'est-à-dire sur le terrain de Quidditch. En ma qualité de remplaçant au poste de poursuiveur, je dois dire que ces Cognards faisaient mal et frappaient _toujours_ justes. Cette fille était tout simplement une putain de tueuse sur un balai. Je pense qu'elle aurait pu poursuivre une carrière professionnelle si elle n'avait pas été aussi bonne en classe ; plus tard, elle poursuivit des études en expert linguistique de Runes.

J'ai gardé contact avec elle et on se fait des matchs, de temps en temps. Ça me fait des blessures de guerre à montrer aux neveux.

Cette fille vise _toujours_ juste.

Même là, j'ai mis du temps pour comprendre. Lily m'avait déjà dit que j'étais lent, et je réalise pleinement, désormais, qu'elle avait raison. Il paraîtrait que j'ai la capacité intellectuelle d'un _poulpe en rut_. Ça ne dois pas être bien élevé, si vous voulez mon avis.

Parce que voilà : Adelia avait un poteau de toujours, genre qu'on ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Ce type, c'était Fergus Weaver.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Il était grand, pâle, la chevelure brune, presque noire, tout au longueur et tout sec. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait s'envoler à tout moment. Un roseau qui pliait mais ne se brisait pas. De temps en temps, il faisait de l'humour.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Bah oui, faut bien une représentation des minorités visibles, sinon, ça la fout mal pour les cotas.

Nan mais j'ai mis du temps à capter. Style six mois, où tout le monde était persuadé que je tournais autour d'Adelia qui, elle, a compris avant moi.

Voilà. Hein. Pédé comme un phoque, comme on dit par ici.

D'une autre façon, c'était beaucoup plus naturel, là où des mecs vous crieront que c'est totalement pas normal et que voilà, que c'est une maladie et qu'il faudrait tous les faire soigner. Ou les buter, au choix. Un petit bonhomme à moustache pensait des choses un peu pareilles. Je dis ça comme ça, sur le ton de la conversation... Toute manière, c'est une conspiration anarcho-bolcheviquo-americano-sionniste. La CIA, les gens ! La CIA !

(Toute façon, vous pourrait dire ce que vous voulez, il paraîtrait que le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était gay.)

(Je me gausse. Les gens sont près à dire n'importe quoi.)

(Genre, quand même.)

(Faut pas pousser mémé dans les bégonias.)

(Si Dumbie est gay, Harry Potter est le fils de Lily Evans et Severus Snape.)

(Nan mais oh. Faut pas déconner, non plus.)

Donc, Fergus. Il était effacé. Moi pas. On s'est rentré dedans comme les vagues partent se briser sur les récifs, et ce fut tout. C'était ça. On a fait des choses, aussi. Et on s'est aimé ; profondément, mais tout de même en cachette. On avait un peu peur des réactions. Ça a duré plusieurs mois, comme ça, de rencontres dans l'ombre et de baisers échangés, des sourires entendus, nos peaux qui s'effleurent et-

C'était normal. C'était l'amour.

Ensuite, il y eu le jour le plus épique de la création. On a voulu filmer ça mais l'on a du se rabattre sur un simple appareil sorcier. J'ai encore le cliché : l'image tremblote un peu parce que Callum était en train de se péter un délire derrière et qu'il avait du refiler l'appareil à Adelia.

Pour faire simple, on s'était posté devant la porte de la Grande salle, à Halloween et devant les quatre maisons réunies et- On s'était roulé la plus belle pelle de tous les temps. Style tracto-pelle.

The most amazing thing ever.

Voilà, c'était fait, c'était dit. On passe à la suite.

La suite, c'est des histoires de gosses, et Fergus qui n'était finalement pas l'âme sœur à la vie à la mort, mais on se déteste pas. On se voit encore et on joue au Quidditch ensembles. C'est bien le truc pour rassembler les gens, ça. Si ça n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer.

Les gens l'ont majoritairement bien pris. Il m'a juste fallu persuader ma mère que je n'étais pas bi, vraiment, mais bien homo, avec un grand H. Hugo s'en est trouvé tout émoustillé : ça faisait de nouvelles blagues de cul à sortir lors des réunions de famille. De temps à autre, il y avait bien des moments un peu étranges où ils ne savaient pas comment me prendre, des réflexions toutes bêtes qui n'allaient pas avec la situation. Mais dans l'ensemble, ça s'est bien passé.

Pour une communauté qui prône le retour au Moyen-Âge, j'entends. Ça aurait pu être mille fois pire, sans trop pousser.

Les gamins qui gambadent autour de mes jambes, on va laisser tomber.

Je verrais ça plus tard.

Finalement, Julian était un type bien.

Je crois que j'ai réussi ma vie. Elle est banale, sans trop de saveurs mais, de temps en temps, les effluves de fleur d'oranger flottent dans l'air et l'on se sent bien. Le soleil brille, tout là-haut ; les oiseaux chantent et c'est l'été.

Le poulpe vous dit bonjour et vous remercie du fond du cœur.

Je suis moi.

Je suis un Potter heureux.

Je suis un Potter joyeux.

C'est suffisamment rare pour que l'on s'y attarde.

Je suis un James, il faut lever la tête et bomber le torse.

Ne jamais tomber.

Regarde, tout là-haut : le soleil.

Je m'appelle James. Sirius. Potter.

* * *

Reviews ?

A suivre : _Rose Emily Weasley_


End file.
